Karakuri卍Burst
by Hikage VanaN'Ice
Summary: Mereka terpisah selama 10 tahun dan bertemu kembali sebagai musuh. Warning: Terdapat adegan kekerasan! Tidak dianjurkan bagi anak dibwah umur dan orang yang tidak tahan dengan cerita pembunuhan dan pembantaian. Last Chapter published!
1. Chapter 1

Hai! Ada yang kangen diriku dan cerita-ceritaku? Ga ada? Ya udah.. (Len: emang semua reader kenal situ? dasar tukang hiatus). Yup, tepat sekali.. aku adalah penulis yang rajin hiatus.. XD (Rin: Malahan bangga.. -_-). Cerita ini sebagai selingan untuk cerita yang masih progres dan belum dilanjutin karena habis ide. Tadinya mau dibuat one shot tapi malahan ketagihan dan jadilah cerita ber-chapter. Tenang, cerita ini sudah tamat, jadi kemungkinan aku akan update cerita ini sekitar 2 minggu sekali atau 1 bulan sekali. Lanjut keceritanya yuk, MONGGO~~

.

.

.

Karakuri卍Burst

By: Hikage VanaN'Ice

Disclaimer: Saat ini Vocaloid bukan milik saya

Genre: Angst, Sci-Fi, Crime

Pair: Rin and Len

Rate: T++++

Warning: Beberapa bagian di cerita ini mengandung unsur kekerasan dan adegan berdarah. Tidak dianjurkan bagi kalian yang di bawah umur dan tidak tahan membaca cerita pembunuhan. Jangan pernah mencoba adegan-adegan dalam cerita ini kecuali nyawa kalian terancam (apa-apaan ni author).

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

PROLOG

"Bakar dan bunuh semua orang di desa ini! Jangan ada yang tersisa!" teriak seorang pria berambut biru dengan seragam hitam memberi perintah kepada seluruh anggota pasukannya. "Yes Sir!" jawab pasukan tersebut sambil menghormat kemudian mereka mengambil peralatan-peralatan mereka dari mobil dan mulai membakar sebuah desa yang menjadi sasaran mereka. Dalam seketika orang-orang desa tersebut lari berhamburan keluar sambil berteriak minta tolong, tapi tak ada satu pun yang menolong mereka melainkan dibunuhnya mereka oleh pasukan berseragam tersebut. Terlihat 2 orang anak laki-laki dan perempuan keluar dari pintu belakang sebuah rumah.

"Rin, Len, cepat lari dari sini! Selamatkan diri kalian! Mereka akan membunuh kita semua!" ujar seorang wanita berumur 30 tahun.

"Mereka siapa bu?" tanya anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Mereka iblis dari organisasi terkutuk! Cepat lari sebelum terlambat!" kata wanita itu dengan paniknya sambil mendorong-dorong kedua anaknya keluar dari rumah.

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak kita? Cepat suruh mereka kelu-.. ARGH!"

"AYAH!(SAYANG!)" teriak kedua anak dan wanita tersebut ketika melihat pria yang berbicara kepada mereka jatuh tergeletak dipenuhi darah yang memuncrat dari punggungnya yang dilempari sebuah kapak oleh salah satu petugas dari luar rumah. Seketika api yang berada diluar kini merambat kedalam rumah mereka. Wanita tersebut langsung menarik kedua anaknya yang menangis lari keluar dari rumah menuju sebuah gudang tua.

Di dalam gudang tersebut mereka bersembunyi. Rin dan Len masih syok melihat ayahnya yang dibunuh oleh petugas keji tersebut. Ibunya memeluk mereka, mencoba menenangkan anak-anaknya. Sesekali wanita tersebut perlahan-lahan melihat keadaan di luar melalui celah dinding kayu. Dia melihat seorang petugas datang mendekat ke arah gudang tempat mereka bersembunyi. Wanita tersebut mencari sesuatu di gudang itu untuk dijadikan senjata dan didapatinya sebuah kapak.

"Ibu akan menghentikan petugas itu. Len, kau harus menjaga Rin." Kata wanita tersebut sambil menggenggam kuat kapk di tangannya bersiap untuk keluar.

"Tapi bu.."

"Len, ini permintaan dari ibu. Ibu mohon jaga Rin baik-baik ya?" pinta wanita itu dengan senyum yang diiringi air mata yang jatuh melalui pipinya. Len mengangguk dengan pasti, wanita itu mengecup kening kedua anaknya. Dia kemudian keluar perlahan-lahan lewat pintu belakang gudang dan berlari tanpa suara melewati reruntuhan rumah yang terbakar hingga ia berada di belakang petugas yang hendak menghampiri gudang tempat anaknya bersembunyi.

"Sini kau iblis sialan!" teriak wanita tersebut. Ternyata petugas yang ia tantang tidak lain adalah komandan dari pasukan tersebut, pria berambut biru berseragam hitam. Pria tersebut menarik pedang dari sarungnya kemudian menghampiri wanita tersebut. Di awalnya senjata mereka saling beradu, tapi apa mau dikata, kekuatan mereka berbeda dan akhirnya wanita tersebut mati di tangan pria itu. Len melihat ibunya terbunuh hanya bisa terdiam lemah dengan mulut terbuka. Len memperhatikan petugas yang membunuh ibunya dengan pandangan tajam penuh kebencian. "Rambut biru gelap kemerah-merahan." Bisik Len. Rin menarik lengan baju Len sambil melihatnya dengan tatapan penuh khawatir dengan mata sendunya.

"Kita harus lari dari sini Rin." Kata Len dengan wajah serius.

"Tapi ibu bagaimana?"

"Beliau akan menyusul. Ayo!" Ujar Len yang kemudian menarik tangan Rin, mengajaknya lari melalui pintu belakang gudang. Ketika Len membuka pintu gudang, tiba-tiba di depan mereka berdiri beberapa orang yang mengenakan baju laboratorium. "Hooo... dua ekor tikus keluar dari gudang persembunyiannya." Ujar seorang perempuan berambut hijau tosca yang diikat ponytail dan berkacamata. Len dan Rin kaget sekaligus ketakutan, Len berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan senjata. Diambilnya sebuah celurit yang menggantung di dinding. Len memberi isyarat kepada Rin untuk mencari tempat berlindung, tapi Rin hanya terdiam saking takutnya.

"Hyaaa!" Len berteriak dan mengarahkan celuritnya ke perempuan berambut hijau tosca tersebut. Namun orang di belakang perempuan itu melindunginya dan menahan celurit Len dengan sebuah belati. Orang itu menangkis kuat celurit Len sehingga lepas dari genggaman Len dan terpental jauh, Len sendiri terhempas ke belakang dan jatuh di dekat Rin.

"Professor, Iblis Biru itu mengarah kemari. Kita harus cepat!" kata seorang pria yang berlari menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Cih! Dia selalu mengganggu kesenanganku. Bawa yang perempuan, kita pergi dari sini!" perintah perempuan itu ke anak buahnya. Len yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Rin dan melangkah mundur menjauhi orang-orang yang hendak mengambil Rin darinya. "Jangan mendekat! Jangan sentuh Rin!" teriak Len yang semakin mempererat pelukannya.

SLASH! KYAAA! ARRGH!

Pria yang membawa belati itu menebas mereka sehingga melukai mata kanan Len dan mata kiri Rin. Rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan membuat Len tidak sengaja melepas pelukannya dari Rin. Dalam kesempatan itu orang-orang tersebut langsung menarik Rin. Dia sempat memberontak dan terus memanggil dan meneriaki nama Len dan akhirnya tengkuk leher Rin dihantam oleh salah seorang dari orang-orang tak dikenal tersebut sehingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Rin langsung dibopong dan dibawa keluar dari gudang tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa lagi bocah. Itu pun kalau kau selamat. Khihihihi.." kata perempuan berambut hijau tosca itu kemudian meninggalkan Len di dalam gudang tua yang kini sudah setengah terbakar.

"Tidak... Jangan... RIIIINNNN!" teriak Len. Dia berusaha mengejarnya tapi... BRAK! Langit-langit gudang itu rubuh dan menimpanya. Len berusaha mengeluarkan dirinya dari reruntuhan itu tapi tak lama kemudian kesadarannya pun hilang.

KEESOKAN HARINYA DI PAGI HARI.

"Komandan Kaito, semuanya sudah hangus terbakar. Area Clear!" Lapor seorang wanita rambut coklat berseragam kepada pria berambut biru dengan seragam yang sama.

"Bagus Agent Meiko. Bagaimana dengan orang-orang desa, Agent Luka?" tanya Kaito ke seorang asisten wanita berambut merah muda panjang.

"Sejauh ini tidak ada laporan orang desa yang hidup. Dapat dipastikan semua sudah tereliminasi." Jawab Luka sambil melihat kertas laporan yang ada ditangannya.

"Benarkah? Aku akan memastikannya sendiri." Ujar Kaito yang kemudian berjalan menuju desa yang ia bakar tadi malam diikuti oleh Meiko dan Luka di belakangnya. Kaito memperhatikan sekelilingnya, semua bangunan sudah hangus dan hancur tanpa bersisa. Mayat-mayat orang desa tersebut telah dikumpulkan ditengah-tengah desa dan hendak dibakar secara keseluruhan. Kaito terpaku dengan reruntuhan gudang tua di hadapannya. Dia melihat ada gerakan, Kaito dan pengikutnya langsung bergegas ke reruntuhan tersebut. Didapatinya seorang lelaki berambut blonde dengan mata kanan berlumuran darah tertimpa balok-balok kayu yang tidak lain adalah Len, dia masih hidup. Meiko mengeluarkan pisau dari dalam jubahnya, hendak membunuh Len tapi kemudian dicegah oleh Kaito.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" tanya Kaito.

"Rin.. Dimana Rin?"

"Kau kehilangan saudaramu?" tanya Kaito lagi.

"Dia diculik oleh ilmuan berambut hijau tosca panjang." Cerita Len.

"Apa orang itu seperti ini?" tanya Kaito sambil menunjukan foto orang yang memiliki ciri sama seperti yang dikatakan Len.

"Iya! Dia orangnya!" jawab Len dengan suara lantang.

"Dia orang yang selama ini kami buru. Ilmuan Gila, Hatsune Miku. Dia melakukan penelitian illegal menggunakan manusia sebagai objeknya untuk kesenangan dia sendiri. Banyak manusia yang mati karena jadi kelinci percobaannya." Kata Kaito menjelaskannya pada Len.

"Tidak.. Rin...~" ujar Len dengan lirih.

"Bangkitlah dan balaskan dendammu, nak. Semua kejahatan harus dihapuskan dari dunia ini. Kau dan kami memiliki tujuan yang sama, yaitu mengakhiri kejahatan dan kekejian yang dilakukan oleh Hatsune Miku." Perintah Kaito.

"Tapi bagaimana?" tanya Len.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami. Kami akan memberikanmu pendidikan dan kehidupan yang layak. Kami akan mengajarimu keahlian-keahlian di medan tempur seperti bela diri dan cara menggunakan senjata. Kami adalah The Cryptonaziest, organisasi yang berdiri untuk menegakan keadilan dan menghapus semua bentuk kejahatan di dunia ini. Kami sendiri dari divisi khusus "Judge and Eliminate", divisi yang menghakimi dan menghapus semua jenis kejahatan. Bagaimana? Kau tertarik ikut dengan kami?" tawar Kaito sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Len.

"Jika dengan itu aku bisa menyelamatkan Rin dan membalas perbuatan para ilmuan itu, aku ikut dengan anda!" jawab Len dengan pasti dan menyambut uluran tangan Kaito.

"Yosh! Sebelumnya ijin aku memperkenalkan diri, namaku Shion Kaito, komandan divisi khusus 'Judge and Eliminate'. Kedua wanita dibelakangku adalah anggota divisi kepercayaanku, Agent Meiko dan Agent Luka." Kata Kaito sambil menunjuk ke arah Meiko dan Luka.

"Aku Len.. Kagamine Len." Len memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita kembali ke kantor pusat untuk memberikan laporan. Len, kau masuk ke dalam mobil ambulan itu. Disana lukamu akan diobati oleh paramedis, Agent Meiko akan menuntunmu." Ujar Kaito sambil memberi isyarat ke Meiko untuk membawa Len. Meiko langsung memberi hormat dan menuntun Len menuju ambulan yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Kaito.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita membawanya? Dia salah satu dari warga desa yang seharusnya kita eliminasi, dan jika dia tau kebenarannya kalau kita yang menghanguskan desanya mungkin dia akan berbalik menyerang kita." Tanya Luka sambil menghampiri Kaito yang tengah berdiri.

"Tak apa. Aku sendiri yang akan bertanggung jawab atas dia dan mengajari dia untuk mematuhi semua perintah dari atasan tanpa terkecuali. Dipikirannya sekarang ini hanyalah cara untuk menyelamatkan dan membalaskan dendamnya kepada para ilmuan yang menculik saudaranya. Pedang yang berkarat ketika kita gunakan akan memberikan luka yang fatal bagi korbannya. Dia senjata yang sempurna, kita hanya perlu sedikit menjinakannya dan memberi paradigma yang sudah ada di organisasi kita." Jawab Kaito panjang lebar sambil menyeringai.

...

(TSUZUKU)

...

Chapter awal ini dibuat untuk melihat reaksi para reader tentang cerita baruku. Jika responnya bagus, kalau ada waktu minggu depan aku update ke chapter selanjutnya. Jadi, jangan lupa tinggalkan review setelah membaca. Jangan jadi silent reader ya~

CIAO~

*(.^)v


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh! Chapter 2 dipublish juga akhirnya. Sesuai judulnya, cerita ini diadaptasi dari lagu dengan judul yang sama. Jadi maaf kalo ada character yg kalian suka tapi dijadikan antagonis disini. Tenang, di cerita ini ga ada unsur romance dan incest. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan review.

DOUZO GOYUKURI~

.

.

.

Karakuri卍Burst

By: Hikage VanaN'Ice

Disclaimer: Saat ini Vocaloid bukan milik saya

Genre: Angst, Sci-Fi, Crime

Pair: Rin and Len

Rate: T++++

Warning: Beberapa bagian di cerita ini mengandung unsur kekerasan dan adegan berdarah. Tidak dianjurkan bagi kalian yang di bawah umur dan tidak tahan membaca cerita pembunuhan. Jangan pernah mencoba adegan-adegan dalam cerita ini kecuali nyawa kalian terancam (apa-apaan ni author).

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

10 TAHUN KEMUDIAN...

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde seleher, dengan mata kanan ditutup oleh eyepatch yang mengenakan seragam hitam kebanggaan The Cryptonaziest,-organisasi yang mengatasnamakan keadilan dan kedamaian dunia serta penghapusan segala jenis kejahatan-, sekarang tengah berdiri diatas panggung eksekusi di pusat sebuah kota tua. Hari ini adalah waktu pengeksekusian seorang pemimpin tirani dari kota tersebut beserta keluarganya. Ciri khas pengeksekusian yang dilakukan oleh The Crytonaziest adalah menghapus semua jenis kejahatan sampai ke akarnya, dimana semua keluarga dan kerabat dari tersangka juga harus dieksekusi walaupun mereka tidak melakukan kesalahan. Karena menurut paham mereka kejahatan yang dilakukan para tersangka kemungkinan akan diturunkan kepada keluarga dan kerabat terdekatnya, dan untuk itu semua orang yang dekat dengan tersangka akan ikut dieksekusi.

Pemuda tersebut melihat kearah jam besar yang ada di bangunan pemerintahan kota tersebut. "5 menit lagi sebelum eksekusi." Bisik pemuda itu dalam hati. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan katana miliknya yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Dia meletakan bagian tajam dari katana tersebut di leher bagian belakang tersangka tersebut yang tengah diborgol kedua tangan dan lehernya. "Tolong, setidaknya lepaskan anak-anak dan istriku." Tersangka tersebut memohon dengan wajah memelas, tapi tidak dipedulikan oleh pemuda tersebut. Ia hanya diam menunggu lonceng berbunyi sebagai tanda dimulainya eksekusi.

TENG...TENG...TENG... CLASH! KAAK..KAAAK..KAAK..

Suara lonceng dan gagak mengiringi pengeksekusian tersebut. Pemuda tersebut sukses memenggal kepala sang tersangka sampai terlepas dari lehernya, darahnya memancar dan membasahi bagian tengah panggung. Istri dan anak dari tersangka tersebut menjerit-jerit melihat orang yang dikasihinya dibunuh dengan sadis, para penonton eksekusi tersebut hanya membisu. "AYAH!" Hegh! Teriakan anak dari sang tersangka menyadarkan pemuda tersebut yang sempat terdiam, dia teringat akan sesuatu. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah anak lelaki yang meneriaki ayahnya tadi, mata mereka saling bertemu. Anak lelaki tadi memandang pemuda tersebut dengan pandangan keji tapi dibalasnya dengan tatapan yang datar tanpa perasaan. Dilihatnya disamping anak lelaki itu berdiri pula adik perempuan dan ibunya yang sebentar lagi akan dieksekusi dengan cara gantung diri.

Pemuda yang melakukan eksekusi tadi membalikan badannya, mengambil sebuah kain putih dari dalam jubahnya dan membersihkan darah yang menempel di katana tersebut. Setelah dia selesai membersihkan katananya, ia berjalan ke sisi kanan panggung dimana komandan dan asistennya berdiri. Sementara itu di sisi yang berlawanan sedang disiapkan untuk eksekusi selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan oleh Agent Meiko.

"Kerja bagus Agent Khusus Kagamine Len-kun." Puji Kaito, sang komandan. Pemuda bernama Kagamine Len itu hanya diam tidak menjawab apa-apa. Len hanya memperhatikan sisi lain panggung yang sebentar lagi akan dilakukan eksekusi selanjutnya. Agent Meiko memberikan isyarat siap kepada Komandan Kaito, ia pun memberikan izin untuk memulai eksekusi terakhir. Tanpa basa-basi, Agent Meiko melepaskan papan penyangga kaki dan ketiga orang berada diatasnya pun terjatuh dan leher mereka terjerat hingga mati.

Setelah acara eksekusi selesai, mayat dari orang-orang yang dieksekusi tadi dibakar sampai habis. Ini adalah paham lain dari organisasi tersebut, dimana inti dari kejahatan harus dibakar habis hingga kejahatannya tidak menyebar ke lainnya. Pembakaran dan api sendiri adalah simbol dari penghakiman neraka di dunia. Kaito dan pasukannya kembali ke tenda mereka untuk mengumpulkan laporan-laporan dari kegiatan eksekusi tadi. Agent Luka mendekati Kaito dan memberikan kertas laporannya ke Komandan mereka.

"Kau lihat, Luka? Bocah yang dulu kita pungut sekarang sangat berguna, dia menjadi alat penghakiman yang efektif. Itu yang dibutuhkan oleh organisasi kita." Kata Kaito dengan bangga seraya mengambil kertas yang diberikan Luka padanya.

"Ya, tapi dia masih punya kelemahan." Ujar Luka.

"Komandan, ini laporan dari anggota keamanan." Kata Len yang baru saja kembali ke tenda dan menyerahkan kertas laporan ke Kaito.

"Ya, terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu hari ini, Agent Khusus Len." Jawab Kaito.

"Aku ingin mengatakan ini lagi kepadamu komandan. Aku hanya akan mengeksekusi orang yang jelas-jelas melakukan kejahatan dari laporan dan bukti yang kita dapatkan. Aku tidak mau mengeksekusi keluarga atau kerabat mereka yang laporan dan bukti kejahatannya belum jelas. Kecuali di dalam pengeliminasian besar-besaran yang dilakukan terhadap organisasi illegal yang biasa kita lakukan." Len menjelaskan maksud dan kehendaknya.

"Ya saya paham, karena itu kau dapat julukan 'Agent Khusus'. Agent yang diciptakan khusus untuk menghakimi inti dari kejahatan tersebut. Terutama organisasi illegal milik Hatsune Miku, Yamaha Riech Corporation, bukan begitu?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ya." Jawab Len dengan lantang.

DI TEMPAT LAIN, DI SEBUAH WILAYAH PERINDUSTRIAN YANG TERISOLIR

Di sebuah bangunan laboratorium tua, seorang wanita berambut hijau tosca panjang diikat ponytail dan memakai jas laboratorium sedang duduk di kursi kantor berwarna hitam. Sesekali ia duduk sambil memutar-mutar kursi yang ia duduki. Melihat semua peralatan laboratorium yang tidak tersusun rapih di atas meja di sebelah kanannya. Tok! Tok! Seseorang mengetuk pintu laboratorium tersebut, wanita tersebut mempersilahkan orang tadi masuk.

"Ada apa, Hiyama-kun?" tanya wanita itu.

"Hasil penelitian yang anda minta sudah selesai." Jawab orang bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru yang tidak lain adalah asisten dari wanita tersebut sambil memberikan sebuah buku riset. Wanita itu menerimanya, dan membaca hasil penelitian yang menjadi projectnya saat itu. Dia tersenyum licik.

"Hohooo~ dia sudah berkembang sejauh ini ternyata. Waktunya untuk melepaskan dia di tempat percobaan pertama. Tapi sebelum itu, bawa dia kemari!" suruh wanita tadi ke asistennya. Asistennya menunduk, menandakan ia mengerti kemudian ia keluar dari laboratorium menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih terlihat seperti kamar isolasi. Dia mengambil sebuah kunci dari saku celananya dan membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Di dalam kamar itu, seorang gadis berambut blonde yang digulung ke belakang dan mengenakan yukata merah mini tanpa lengan ditutupi oleh jubah putih panjang. Dia dalam posisi duduk, seluruh tubuhnya diikat oleh sabuk, tangan dan kakinya diborgol, mata dan mulutnya ditutup oleh kain.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya untuk praktek di 'lapangan', tapi sebelum itu Profesor Miku ingin berbicara denganmu dulu. Aku akan melepaskan ikatanmu." Kata Hiyama. Gadis yang diikat itu mengangkat kepalanya sebagai respon. Hiyama mendekati gadis itu dan melepas sabuk yang mengikatnya satu per satu. Ketika ia melepas sabuk terakhir, BUAGH! Gadis itu menyundul dadanya sehingga dia tersungkur di atas lantai. Gadis itu berusaha melarikan diri, tapi karena tangan dan kakinya masih diborgol ia pun terjatuh.

"Cih, jangan merepotkanku. Kalau pun kau bisa melarikan diri dari laboratorium ini, organisasi kami akan selalu bisa membawamu kembali. Ingat, di seluruh organ tubuhmu sudah kami pasang alat pelacak dan juga pelumpuh. Jadi, tenanglah sedikit!" kata Hiyama yang bangkit kemudian ia mengambil kotak berisi suntikan pelumpuh syaraf dan menyuntikannya ke lengan gadis itu. Setelah si gadis lumpuh, Hiyama membuka borgol dan kain yang masih terpasang di gadis itu. Ketika kain yang menutupi matanya dibuka, terlihat mata kiri gadis itu ditutupi oleh perban. Hiyama langsung menarik kerah jubah gadis itu dan menyeretnya menuju laboratorium tempat Miku menunggu. Sesampainya di sana, Hiyama melempar gadis itu sampai tersungkur dihadapan Miku.

"Hei, hei.. Jangan kasar dengan kelinci percobaanku yang manis ini." Kata Miku sambil tersenyum licik.

"Maaf Profesor, dia tadi menyundul dadaku dan mencoba lari. Aku menyuntiknya dengan obat pelumpuh tadi." Jawab Hiyama dengan nada kesal sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot.

"Hmm, begitu. Yah, sebentar lagi dia juga akan bangun." Kata Miku sambil meletakkan kakinya diatas kepala gadis itu. Sesekali ia menginjak dan menendang pelan kepala gadis itu, memainkan kepalanya untuk membuatnya terbangun. Tak lama kemudian, ia membuka matanya yang merah menyala. Miku yang sadar dia sudah bangun, meletakkan ujung sepatu yang ia pakai di bawah dagu gadis itu dan mengangkat wajahnya sehingga mata mereka saling bertemu. Gadis itu memandangnya dengan wajah yang segan.

"Bagaimana tidurmu kelinciku yang manis? Nyenyakkah? Sayang sekali sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur dulu karena kita punya pekerjaan hari ini. Ini adalah percobaan terakhir untukmu. Jika lulus, kau akan mendapat tempat khusus sebagai senjata manusia favoritku. Code Name-mu adalah R-1N, dan namamu adalah Rin." Ujar Miku dengan senangnya. Gadis bernama Rin itu bangun dari posisi tersungkurnya dan menyeringai.

2:30 a.m., DI PERBATASAN SEBUAH KOTA TUA...

Miku dan beberapa orang dari laboratorium miliknya kini tengah berdiri sebuah bukit memantau sebuah kota tua yang akan menjadi tempat percobaan objek penelitiannya. Kota itu selalu ramai setiap malamnya dan malam ini lebih ramai karena ada sebuah festival. Miku mengambil sebuah teropong dan melihat keadaan kota tersebut dengan teropongnya. "Sempurna." Kata Miku sambil menyeringai keji.

"Waktunya untuk berpesta anak-anak, semua orang berkumpul di pusat kota. Semua anggota yang ditunjuk akan berbaur dengan festival di kota itu. Rin, kau jadi bintang utama di acara ini, jangan sampai mengecewakanku. Kau boleh bunuh semua orang yang ada di kota. Untuk anggota lainnya, kalian urus orang-orang yang akan melarikan diri dari pesta, tapi jangan ganggu aksi Rin. PESTA DIMULAI!" teriak Miku dengan wajah penuh semangat. Anggota yang lain pun ikut bersorak dan mereka langsung menuju ke keramaian kota tersebut, sementara Miku dan Hiyama memperhatikan dari bukit itu

Rin berjalan sendiri menuju pusat kota dengan tertunduk. Dia menunggu tanda untuk memulai aksinya dari anggota lain yang berkomunikasi langsung dengan Miku. Rin melihat sekeliling dengan wajah yang malas, "Berisik!" bisiknya dengan suara pelan. Rin tidak terlalu suka keramaian, dia hanya diam berdiri di dekat monumen yang berada di tengah kota itu. Sebuah cahaya menyorot mata Rin sehingga perhatiannya teralih ke sumber cahaya tersebut. Ternyata, rekannya memberi tanda untuk memulai misi. Rin pun menyeringai.

DAR! DAR! DAR!

Sebuah suara tembakan terdengar dan seketika orang-orang di festival itu terdiam karena kaget kemudian melihat ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat seorang wanita tiba-tiba jatuh tergeletak penuh darah dengan luka tembak di dada dan kepalanya. Rin berdiri di depannya dengan tangan kanan penuh cipratan darah sambil memegang pistol yang ujungnya mengeluarkan asap. KYAAAAA! Orang-orang di sekeliling Rin menjerit dan berlarian panik ke segala arah. Rin memandangi tangan kanannya yang terkena darah kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Merah... Darah... Indah... Hihihihi... Lagi... Lebih banyak.. DARAH!" Rin berteriak dan mulai liar. Dia menembaki semua orang di hadapannya sambil tertawa lepas. Beberapa orang mencoba melarikan diri tapi kota itu sudah dikepun oleh anak buah Miku yang lainnya sehingga mereka terpaksa kembali ke pusat kota dan berakhir di tangan Rin. Ada pun yang mencoba menerobos, mereka langsung ditembak di tempat.

"Hancurkan! Hancurkan lagi! Semuanya! Hahahahahaha!" Rin terus menembakan peluru dari pistolnya, membunuh semua orang dan merusak pernak-pernik juga stand-stand festival di kota itu.

"Fuh, sepertinya dia sangat menikmati pestanya." Ujar Miku yang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Jam 2:50, 'pesta' Rin dan rekan-rekannya selesai. Mereka mengumpulkan semua mayat orang yang mereka bunuh di pusat kota kecuali Rin yang hanya memperhatikan satu lentera yang masih menyala tergantung diatasnya.

"Tidak cukup... ini masih tidak cukup." Bisik Rin dengan suara pelan.

"_...kau boleh membunuh SEMUA orang yang ada di kota..." _Rin menyeringai ketika ingat kata-kata majikannya.

"Baiklah ini yang terakhir, kita kembali seka-[DAR! DAR!]" belum selesai berbicara, rekan satu tim Rin ditembaki olehnya.

"Kenapa kau tembaki dia? Kau penghianat!" teriak anggota tim lainnya.

"Aku tidak berkhianat. Bukankah Professor sudah bilang aku boleh membunuh SEMUA orang yang ada di kota ini?" jawab Rin sambil menyeringai dan menjilat darah yang ada di tangannya. Rekan-rekan satu timnya melangkah mundur dan langsung berlari menjauhi Rin.

"Tidak boleh, loh! Lari dariku!" Kata Rin yang langsung menembaki semua rekannya dengan sangat cepat sehingga tidak ada satu pun dari mereka dapat melarikan diri. "Fufufu.. AHAHAHAHA! MENYENANGKAN! INI MENYENANGKAN! MEMBUNUH, MENGHANCURKAN, LAGI DAN LAGI! HAHAHAHA!" Rin tertawa dengan lepas sambil menembaki tubuh mayat yang ada disekitarnya.

"Hei, hei... apa tidak masalah semua orang-orang kita juga jadi sasarannya, Profesor?" tanya Hiyama yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Tidak masalah, mereka cuma boneka yang sudah tidak terpakai. Sudah saatnya untuk dibuang. Lagi pula, aku sudah punya boneka baru yang menarik." Jawab Miku yang tengah duduk di kap mobilnya. Hiyama hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban majikannya dan kembali memantau Rin yang masih ada di kota. Ketika melihat ke arah lain, ia mendapati sebuah mobil jeep mendekati kota tempat Rin berada dan di mobil itu terpasang bendera organisasi The Cryptonaziest.

"Kita punya masalah Professor, 'Iblis Biru' dan pasukannya mengarah ke kota. Apa dia tau kita berada disini?" tanya Hiyama.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Dia menuju ke kota itu karena di kota itu ada seorang pengedar obat terlarang yang akan melakukan transaksi dan dia mau mengeksekusinya langsung di tempat. Ah! Kita harus memanggil kembali boneka kita." Kata Miku yang kemudian ingat Rin masih ada di kota itu berdiam diri.

"Tapi bagaimana? Anggota kita sudah dibunuh semua olehnya, dia tidak membawa alat komunikasi, dan kalaupun aku menjemputnya tidak akan sempat." Tanya Hiyama lagi.

"Tenang saja. Selama ada peluit infrasonic ini dan jarak kita tidak lebih dari 1 km, dia akan datang menghampiri kita dimanapun kita berada." Jawab Miku sambil menunjukkan peluit berwarna perak yang ia kalungkan. Miku kemudian meniup peluit itu. Rin yang mendengar suara infrasonic dari peluit itu langsung merespon dan berlari menuju tempat Miku dengan kecepatan yang tidak lazim bagi seorang manusia. Sesampainya di tempat berkumpul, Rin, Miku, dan Hiyama langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan kota itu.

Tak lama setelah Miku dan bawahannya pergi, Kaito dan pasukannya sampai di kota tersebut. Mereka semua tertegun melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di kota itu termasuk Len. Kaito dan yang lain memeriksa ke seluruh sudut kota mencari orang yang masih hidup, tapi tak ditemukan satu pun. Mayat orang kota semuanya sudah tertumpuk di pusat kota.

"Siapa yang melakukan semua ini? Hah! Jangan bilang.." terka Kaito dalam pikirannya.

"Komandan, kita menemukan ini di beberapa mayat-mayat itu." Kata Luka sambil memberikan badge dengan lambang ular bersayap yang melingkari huruf Y.

"Yamaha Riech Corporation. Ilmuan gila itu, dia pasti menggunakan orang-orang di kota ini sebagai objek percobaannya. Bahkan ia membunuh rekan-rekannya sendiri." Ujar Kaito sambil meremas badge yang ada di tangannya. Len yang mendengar itu sangat geram, ia menggertakan giginya saking kesalnya dengan perbuatan keji organisasi ilegal itu.

"Dilihat dari kondisi mayatnya, mereka pasti baru meninggalkan tempat ini. Perintahmu komandan. Haruskah kita mencari jejak mereka." Tanya Meiko yang baru saja memeriksa salah satu mayat yang ada disitu.

"Lakukan itu nanti saja. Tugas kita hari ini adalah menemukan pengedar obat terlarang itu. Cari mayatnya dan bakar bersama mayat dari anak buah ilmuan gila itu." Perintah Kaito.

"Bagaimana dengan mayat lainnya komandan?" tanya anggota lainnya.

"Kubur mereka semua dalam satu lubang. Cari tanah kosong untuk membakar dan mengubur mayat-mayat ini!" Perintah Kaito kepada semua pasukannya.

"YES SIR!" jawab seluruh anggota dengan kompak. Beberapa anggota ada yang memindahkan mayat-mayat itu, menggali lubang yang besar, dan menyiapkan bahan bakar untuk membakar mayat 'terdakwa'. Sementara itu, Len hanya berdiam diri di dekat monumen di pusat kota. Dia memperhatikan tanah di sekitarnya yang dipenuhi oleh darah dan peluru-peluru yang tergeletak disana. Len mengambil peluru itu dan meremukkannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Dari belakang, Kaito menepuk pundak Len dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Selanjutnya kita akan memusatkan pencarian kita untuk menangkap ilmuan gila itu dan semua pengikutnya sebelum mereka melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi. Aku akan membentuk divisi baru khusus untuk mencari dan memusnahkan Yamaha Riech Corporation. Kau ikut kan, Agent Khusus Kagamine Len?" ajak Kaito kepada Len. Ia langsung menghadap ke arah komandannya dan memberi hormat sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyetujui ajakannya.

MARKAS ORGANISASI YRC, WILAYAH PERINDUSTRIAN TERISOLIR

Miku, Hiyama, dan Rin telah kembali ke markas mereka dengan aman tanpa diikuti oleh Kaito dan pasukannya. Miku langsung memeriksa catatan laporan hasil penelitian lapangan yang ia lakukan tadi dibantu oleh Hiyama. Sementara itu, Rin sedang terbaring di dalam sebuah tabung kaca yang terhubung dengan alat-alat laboratorium dan komputer pusat milik Miku. Kondisinya sedang diteliti langsung oleh Miku untuk mencocokannya dengan laporan hasil penelitian lapangan tadi.

"Sempurna! 'Boneka Pembunuh' yang aku ciptakan sudah sempurna! Kau lulus, R-1N!" kata Miku dengan antusiasnya sambil menekan sebuah tombol yang membuat tabung kaca tempat Rin terbaring terbuka. Rin yang terbaring di sana langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya namun masih terduduk di atas mesin itu.

"Bunuh... Aku masih ingin membunuh... Belum cukup.." ujar Rin sambil tertunduk.

"Ya, aku mengerti itu. Tapi untuk sekarang kita istirahat dulu, Rin-chan." Kata Miku sambil mengelus kepala Rin.

"Aku mau...SEKARANG!" BRAK! Rin menepis tangan Miku dan menendangnya hingga ia terpental jauh dan menabrak lemari arsip dibelakangnya. Miku perlahan berdiri sambil mengusap darah yang ada di tepi bibirnya kemudian ia menyeringai. Rin mengambil pisau bedah yang ada di atas meja disebelahnya dan berlari menuju ke arah Miku hendak menusuknya. Dengan sigap Miku mengambil buku arsip yang ada dibelakangnya dan melindungi dirinya dengan buku itu sehingga pisau yang dipegang Rin tadi tertancap di buku itu. Miku langsung menggenggam tangan Rin dengan kuat kemudian menendang kuat ulu hati Rin dengan lututnya dan menghantam tengkuk leher Rin dengan sikutnya. Rin pun terjatuh dan tak berdaya, Miku menginjak punggungnya dengan kuat sehingga Rin mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Miku kemudian jongkok di sebelah Rin yang sedang terbaring di lantai.

"Sudah kubilang aku mengerti apa yang kau butuhkan. Aku akan menyediakan korban untuk kau bunuh kapanpun kalau kau menuruti semua perintahku. Tapi untuk sekarang kau harus menenangkan dirimu dan beristirahat, dasar boneka yang merepotkan." Ujar Miku sambil menjambak rambut Rin yang kemudian ia lepaskan lagi. Miku mengambil suntikan yang berisi obat bius yang ada di dalam lemari kaca disebelahnya dan menyuntikan itu ke tubuh Rin. Tak lama setelah itu, Rin pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Maaf Professor, aku tidak sempat menolongmu." Kata Hiyama sambil menghampiri Miku dan Rin.

"Tak apa. Ini semua sesuai dengan prediksiku. Dia memang akan kehilangan kontrol diri setelah penelitian lapangan itu. Killing Desire-nya sudah mencapai maksimal, kita hanya perlu membuatnya sedikit 'nurut' kepada kita. Bawa dia kembali ke kamarnya, jangan lupa ikat dia seperti biasa." Kata Miku memberi perintah kepada asistennya. Hiyama mengangguk dan menyeret Rin keluar dari laboratorium. Setelah mereka berdua keluar, Miku duduk di bangkunya sambil menengadah ke atas melihat ke arah langit-langit laboratorium.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, sepertinya penelitian berikutnya akan ada banyak gangguan. Mengingat mereka pasti akan mengejar kami, ya kan Komandan Kaito?" Miku bergumam sendiri sambil menyeringai dan tertawa keji.

...

(TSUZUKU)

...

Akhirnya sudah masuk ke dalam cerita utamanya. Gimana menurut kalian? Jangan lupa review yak! Kalo ga review, ga aku lanjutin nih ceritanya *plak*. Chapter selanjutnya kemungkinan akan di pubilsh sekitar 2 minggu lagi, paling lama 1 bulan kemudian. Jangan kapok baca cerita-ceritaku ya.

JYA NEE~

\\(^w^)/


	3. Chapter 3

Yo~ Happy May Day buat para buruh dan ketemu lagi dengan author tukang hiatus beserta cerita-ceritanya yang absurd. Di chapter ketiga ini karakter baru akan muncul. Hayo tebak siapaaa~? Kalo jawabannya bener nanti tak cium *plak*. Oh iya, terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow, dan memfavoriti(?) ceritaku ini. Kalian semua penyemangatku wahai para reader (Mikuo: halah lebay). Lanjut aja yuk ke ceritanya.

SELAMAT MENIKMATI!

.

.

.

Karakuri卍Burst

By: Hikage VanaN'Ice

Disclaimer: Saat ini Vocaloid bukan milik saya

Genre: Angst, Sci-Fi, Crime

Pair: Rin and Len

Rate: T++++

Warning: Beberapa bagian di cerita ini mengandung unsur kekerasan dan adegan berdarah. Tidak dianjurkan bagi kalian yang di bawah umur dan tidak tahan membaca cerita pembunuhan. Jangan pernah mencoba adegan-adegan dalam cerita ini kecuali nyawa kalian terancam (apa-apaan ni author).

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

1 BULAN KEMUDIAN

Markas utama The Cryptonaziest, sebuah kastil tua bergaya eropa kuno berada di sebuah bukit yang jauh dari keramaian. Di taman belakang kastil tua itu terlihat seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Len, sedang duduk santai di gazebu yang ada di taman itu sambil membaca sebuah buku. Sesekali ia meminum teh miliknya yang ada di atas meja tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca. Dari belakangnya, seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek memanggilnya.

"Agent Khusus Len, Komandan Kaito menyuruh kita berkumpul di ruangnya untuk rapat sekarang." Kata Meiko yang menyampaikan berita dari komandannya. Len langsung menyimpan buku yang ia baca di atas meja, memakai topi polisinya dan menghampiri Meiko. Mereka berdua langsung menuju ruangan tempat komandannya menunggu. Tepat di depan ruangannya, Meiko mengetuk pintu meminta izin untuk masuk.

"Masuklah!" jawab Kaito dari dalam ruangannya. Len dan Meiko kemudian masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Di sana sudah ada Komandan Kaito yang sedang duduk di kursi khusus miliknya, Luka yang berdiri disampingnya, dan seorang pemuda berambut hijau tosca pendek duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Len memandangi pemuda itu dengan wajah datar, pemuda itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kaito memberi isyarat untuk duduk di sofa yang ada di sana, Len dan Meiko pun mematuhinya.

"Seperti yang aku beritakan kepada kalian sebelumnya, mulai saat ini kita akan terfokus dalam pengejaran organisasi illegal milik Hatsune Miku, Yamaha Riech Corporation. Karena itu aku mengusulkan kepada ketua organisasi kita untuk membuat sebuah divisi spesialis yang akan menangani kasus YRC secara khusus. Divisi itu akan diberi nama Karakuri Burst, dan anggota intinya adalah semua orang yang ada diruangan ini dengan aku sebagai komandannya." Jelas Kaito panjang lebar.

"Dan kalian pasti bertanya siapa pemuda yang baru kalian liat ini. Dia anggota yang ditunjuk langsung oleh ketua organisasi ini untuk membantu kita dalam misi khusus ini. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Sambung Luka mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, namaku Hatsune Mikuo. Sebelumnya aku adalah salah satu pengawal pribadi Ketua The Cryptonaziest dan anggota Knight of Justice, Code Name-ku Eins." Kata pemuda itu sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Hatsune?!" Len kaget ketika mendengar nama pertama pemuda itu. Len mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari lengan bajunya dan dengan kecepatan kilat ia mengarahkannya ke leher Mikuo. Namun..[CTING!] Mikuo berhasil menahannya dengan pisau kecil yang juga ia sembunyikan di lengan bajunya sebelum pisau itu menancap di lehernya.

"Kau... Saudara dari ilmuan gila itu? Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Len sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian.

"Sayangnya aku memang saudara ilmuan gila itu. Tapi aku ada disini bukan untuk melakukan hal yang jahat seperti kakakku." Jawab Mikuo yang masih menahan pisau Len dengan pisaunya.

"Sayangnya?" Len bingung dengan pernyataan Mikuo tadi.

"Meskipun dia saudara dari Hatsune Miku, tapi dia berada di pihak kita. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia berhasil melarikan diri dari laboratorium milik Miku ketika ia hendak dijadikan objek percobaan kakaknya itu dan diselamatkan oleh ketua kita yang sebelumnya, sehingga ia bergabung dengan organisasi kita." Cerita Kaito panjang lebar. Len yang mendengar penjelasan Kaito langsung menurunkan pisaunya dan menyembunyikannya kembali di dalam lengan bajunya. Mikuo tersenyum ke arah Len kemudian melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Kau bilang kau anggota dari Knight of Justice? Bukankah itu pasukan elit yang dibuat oleh ketua sebelumnya? Pasukan elit yang berada di bawah komando langsung dari ketua The Cryptonaziest? Kau pasti punya keahlian khusus." tanya Meiko yang penasaran dengan Mikuo.

"Ahaha... tidak sehebat itu, tapi aku merasa terhormat ditunjuk oleh ketua sebelumnya sebagai ksatrianya." Jawab Mikuo merendah diri.

"Len Kagamine, sebelumnya agent khusus dari divisi 'judge and eliminate'. Mohon kerja samanya." Len mengulurkan tangannya, memperkenalkan diri ke Mikuo. Mikuo sempat heran karena Len tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya tapi kemudian ia membalas uluran tangan Len sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, aku Sakine Meiko. Aku agent dari divisi yang sama seperti Len." Meiko juga berjabat tangan dengan Mikuo.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah saling mengenal, saya mengharapkan kerja sama dari kalian semua dalam menangani kekejian YRC. Untuk divisi sebelumnya yang saya ketuai, akan diambil alih oleh Komandan Shion Taito, adikku sendiri." Jelas Kaito.

"Pertemuan hari ini selesai, untuk misi akan dibicarakan di pertemuan selanjutnya. Kalian dipersilahkan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan kalian." Ujar Luka mengakhiri pertemuan itu. Semua anggota langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat ke Kaito kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

MARKAS UTAMA YAMAHA RIECH CORPORATION

"Profesor, aku sudah mengumpulkan data tempat-tempat yang akan menjadi 'panggung' kita selanjutnya." Kata Hiyama sambil memberikan sebuah CD kepada Miku. Setelah diterima, Miku langsung memasukan CD tersebut ke dalam CD Driver dan membuka filenya. Dia menyeleksi tempat berburu selanjutnya. Miku menulis sesuatu di secarik kertas sambil terus menganalisis data yang diberikan Hiyama. Selesai menulis hasil analisisnya, dia memberikan kertas tersebut kepada Hiyama.

"Siapkan semua yang ada di kertas itu. Minggu depan kita beraksi." Kata Miku sambil melempar kertas yg ia pegang tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer. Hiyama memungut kertas itu dan izin keluar dari ruangan Miku. "Selanjutnya akan lebih menyenangkan. Hihihi..~" bisik Miku sambil terkekeh.

HARI 'PERTUNJUKAN' YAMAHA RIECH CORPORATION.

"Hiyama, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Miku yang sedang memantau keadaan kota yang menjadi sasarannya dengan teropong kecilnya.

"02.30 a.m, kita bisa memulainya sekarang." Jawab Hiyama sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Hehehee~ Kelinciku bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 15 menit meskipun sendiri, bahkan kurang dari itu. Suruh para bidak menyimpan kotak 'harta karun' ditempat yang sudah aku tentukan, kelinciku mungkin butuh pasokan untuk 'mainan'-nya, dan suruh mereka kembali dalam 15 menit. Hari ini aku ingin melihat kelinciku bermain sendiri." Kata Miku sambil memainkan teropongnya. Hiyama langsung memerintah anak buahnya untuk memulai misi mereka. Sementara itu, Miku menghampiri Rin yang sedang asik memoles pistol kesayangannya. Miku menunjukan sebuah peta kota tersebut dan beberapa tempat sudah ditandai sebagai tempat dimana kotak 'harta karun' Rin disembunyikan. Miku memberikan briefing kepada Rin sebelum memulai aksinya.

Setelah bawahan Miku selesai menempatkan kotak-kotak tersebut dan kembali ke persembunyian mereka, Miku berbisik ke telinga Rin, "Sekarang giliranmu. Selesaikan dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit!" seketika Rin langsung menyeringai dan berlari menuju kota yang menjadi sasarannya. Sekali lagi Rin mengamuk dan membunuh semua orang yang ada di kota itu. Suara tembakan, peluru yang berjatuhan, darah yang menyiprat kesegala arah, dan rintihan juga teriakan orang-orang di kota itu semakin membuat Rin menggila.

"Hahaha.. Lihat Hiyama! Dia menikmatinya! Malam ini benar-benar menjadi pesta merah yang meriah. Sungguh suara kembang api yang indah, sorakkan para penikmat pesta yang menggugah. Hahahaha.. Kesenangan ini tiada hentinya, Hiyama! Inilah yang ku sebut dengan kesenangan dunia! Ahahahaha!" teriak Miku dengan wajah senangnya yang tampak mengerikan. Hiyama hanya bisa mamandang atasannya dengan pandangan datar sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Tak lama kemudian, suara tembakan itu berhenti, tanda bahwa Rin sudah menyelesaikan misinya. Rin terkekeh dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, puas apa yang ia lakukan malam ini. "Sepertinya dia sudah selesai, haruskah kita memanggil dia kembali?" tanya Hiyama.

"Biarkan saja dia di sana dulu, kita masih ada waktu sekitar 5 menit lagi. Segera buat laporan untu hari ini, Hiyama." Jawab Miku sambil beristirahat di dalam mobilnya.

Sementara itu di sisi lain kota, Kaito dan semua anggota divisi Karakuri Burst sedang menuju ke kota tersebut untuk melakukan investigasi. Mereka mendapat laporan bahwa kota tersebut menjadi sasaran YRC. Miku tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka dan masih membiarkan Rin berada di kota tersebut sementara semua anggota Karakuri Burst sudah mulai menyebar, menyelidiki kota itu.

Len berjalan di kota tersebut sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Jalanan yang ia lewati dipenuhi oleh mayat dan darah segar yang mewarnai jalan tersebut. Dia menghampiri salah satu mayat anak kecil yang ada di dekatnya dan memangku badan mayat itu. "Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, kah? Cih! Kita telat!" ujar Len dengan suara pelan sambil menggertakan giginya. Len melanjutkan kembali penyelidikannya dan menemukan salah satu kotak 'harta karun' yang disimpan anggota YRC sebelumnya. Dia membuka kotak tersebut, di dalamnya ia menemukan sebuah pistol dengan lambang YRC dan beberapa peluru isi ulang. Len mengamankan isi kotak tersebut.

Len terus berjalan dan sampailah ia di gerbang barat kota tersebut. Dia melihat bayangan seorang gadis berdiri terpaku di gerbang kota. Di tangan gadis itu terdapat sebuah pistol, Len melihat pistol yang digenggam gadis itu dengan teliti. Dia menemukan lambang YRC di pistol tersebut, sama dengan pistol yang ia temukan sebelumnya. "Yamaha Riech Corporation." Kata Len dengan suara pelan sambil mengeluarkan katana dari sarungnya dan perlahan mendekati gadis itu.

"Aree? Masih ada yang hidup ternyata?" Kata Rin sambil menyeringai. Rin langsung membalikan badannya dan.. DAR! CTING! Peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Rin berhasil ditangkis katana milik Len. "Hee? Lumayan juga kau." Ujar Rin dan langsung berlari ke arah pemuda di hadapannya. Dia mengeluarkan belati dari lengan bajunya dan mengarahkan belati tersebut ke arah pemuda itu namun berhasil dihindari. Pemuda tersebut mengayunkan katananya ke arah Rin dan berhasil ditahan dengan pistolnya. Mata mereka berdua pun saling bertemu.

Len dan Rin merasa bernostalgia melihat wajah mereka satu sama lain. Kenangan masa lalu yang samar pun bermunculan di kepala mereka. "Rin?" Len menyebut nama seseorang yang selalu ingin ia temui sejak dulu. "Siapa..kau?" tanya Rin dengan suara terbata-bata. Rin merasakan sengatan hebat di kepalanya, tubuhnya oleng ke samping. Rin merintih sambil memegangi kepalanya. Len hanya terpaku, kaget dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Dari kejauhan, Hiyama yang mendengar suara tembakan pistol milik Rin langsung melihat keadaan di kota tersebut dengan teropongnya. "Profesor! Cryptonaziest berada di kota tersebut!" lapor Hiyama kepada Miku.

"Apa?! Cih, kita ceroboh. Siap-siap untuk kembali ke markas!" perintah Miku kepada semua anggotanya. Miku langsung meniup peluitnya, memanggil Rin untuk kembali. Rin yang mendengar panggilan tersebut langsung berlari kembali ke majikannya. "Rin, tunggu!" teriak Len, namun tak diindahkan oleh Rin. Setelah sampai di tempat Miku, Rin langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan mereka bergegas pergi dari tempat itu.

Len masih terdiam di tempatnya. Tak lama kemudian, Kaito dan anggota lainnya datang menghampiri Len. "Bagaimana kondisi di sini Len?" tanya Luka. "Aku melihat salah satu anggota YRC, tapi dia berhasil melarikan diri sebelum aku menangkapnya. Dia berlari ke arah sana." Jawab Len sambil menunjuk ke arah perbukitan tempat Rin tadi melarikan diri. Luka dan Meiko bergegas menuju ke perbukitan tersebut untuk melihat keadaan di sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya?" tanya Kaito.

"Maaf komandan, dia berlari dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal." Jawab Len sambil tertunduk masih mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Dia menggunakan manusia percobaannya itu ternyata. Aku dengar dia sudah menyelesaikan projectnya itu." Kata Kaito. Len kaget mendengar kata-kata komandannya.

"Aku juga menemukan ini di sebuah kotak." Len mengeluarkan temuannya dan menunjukannya kepada Kaito.

"Kau menemukan itu juga ternyata. Sebenarnya yang lain juga menemukan barang yang sama di dalam kotak. Sepertinya ini adalah senjata yang sering digunakan bonekanya itu dan meletakkannya di tempat tertentu." Ujar Mikuo yang juga mengeluarkan benda yang sama.

Luka dan Meiko kembali lagi dan melaporkan keadaan di bukit yang ditunjuk Len. Mereka menemukan beberapa jejak mobil. Kaito berpikir sambil menopang dagunya, dia meminta Luka untuk memerintahkan agen informan segera mencari markas YRC. Sementara itu anggota yang lainnya menggali sebuah lubang besar untuk mengubur mayat-mayat yang ada di kota. Kaito menyerahkan pengurusan 'kota yang ditinggal' kepada markas utama. Setelah urusan mereka selesai di kota tersebut, mereka kembali ke markas cabang terdekat untuk memberikan laporan dan beristirahat.

BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN, MARKAS ORGANISASI YRC.

Sejak kejadian pada malam itu, kondisi suasana hati dan fisik Rin tampak tidak stabil dan Miku menyadari hal itu. Dia menanyakan apa yang terjadi ketika malam pembantaian pada saat itu tapi Rin tidak menjawabnya. Miku terus bertanya setiap harinya tapi tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan dari Rin. Miku yang kesal langsung menyuruh bawahannya mengikat tangan Rin dan menggantungnya. Miku menyiksa Rin, mencambuknya, menyetrumnya, dan menyayat tubuh Rin sampai dia mau menjawab. Setiap tubuhnya mulai melemah, Miku memberikannya suntik dopping dan melanjutkan menyiksa Rin lagi. 3 hari berlalu dan Rin mulai tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Miku.

"AKU TIDAK TAHU! AKU TIDAK MENGERTI APA YANG TERJADI PADAKU! HENTIKAN TINDAKANMU INI, DASAR WANITA JALANG! AKU HANYA BERTEMU DENGAN SEORANG PEMUDA YANG MIRIP DENGANKU DAN DIA TIBA-TIBA MEMANGGIL NAMAKU! SEKETIKA DI KEPALAKU PENUH DENGAN GAMBARAN YANG TIDAK KU MENGERTI! SIAPA DIA?! SIAPA AKU?!" teriak Rin sambil meronta-ronta. Nafas Rin terengah-engah, seketika dia memuntahkan darah dan tak lama kemudian dia pun hilang kesadaran diri.

Miku yang mendengar pernyataan Rin sempat tersentak. Dia teringat dengan anak lelaki yang mencoba melindungi Rin ketika ia mencoba mengambilnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. "Bocah itu masih hidup ternyata, ditambah lagi dia diurus oleh iblis biru itu dan menjadi bawahannya. Hihihihi.. Sungguh tragedi yang indah, kau akan melawan saudaramu sendiri dan dia adalah orang yang dilatih oleh musuhku. Hahahaha.. Aku akan menantikan ironi ini, tapi sebelum itu aku harus memolesmu sekali lagi. Bonekaku tidak perlu memiliki perasaan. Hiyama, siapkan peralatanku 'seni'-ku! Waktunya membuat si Kelinci menjadi sempurna." Perintah Miku sambil menjilat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Rin.

Sehari semalam, Miku 'merombak' Rin di laboratoriumnya. Tak ada yang diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam laboratorium itu termasuk asisten kepercayaan Miku, Hiyama. Tak jauh dari markas YRC, seseorang sedang mengintai tempat itu. Dia adalah informan yang diutus Kaito untuk mencari tempat persembunyian Miku. Setelah dia memastikan tempat tersebut, dia kembali ke markas cabang tempat Kaito menunggu.

...

(TSUZUKU)

...

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Ceritanya bikin doki-doki kan? (Rin: apanya? -_-"). Dilanjutin atau nggak-nya tergantung review para reader, karna itu jangan lupa leave review after read. Jangan jadi silent reader ya sayang *plak*.

MATA NEE~

\\(^w^)/


	4. Chapter 4

Yo... Sudah sebulan berlalu saatnya masuk ke chapter selanjutnya. Katanya hari ini tanggal 31 Mei hari bebas asap rokok ya? Baguslah.. daku paling ga suka asap rokok soalnya *malah curhat*. Buat reader yg perokok di sini berhentilah merokok demi kebaikan kalian dan orang-orang sekitar ya. BTW, bentar lagi daku akan menghadapi UAS, buat para reader minta doa-nya supaya UAS-ku berjalan dgn lancar, dapet nilai bagus, dan dosen yg ngawas gx terlalu ketat (IYKWIM). Buat reader yg akan msuk ke jenjang pendidikan yg lbih tinggi, selamat beradaptasi dgn lingkungan baru dan bersiap-siap buat OSPEK &amp; MOS.. khikhikhi... Kita mulai ke ceritanya yuk!

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

Karakuri卍Burst

By: Hikage VanaN'Ice

Disclaimer: Saat ini Vocaloid bukan milik saya

Genre: Angst, Sci-Fi, Crime

Pair: Rin and Len

Rate: T++++

Warning: Beberapa bagian di cerita ini mengandung unsur kekerasan dan adegan berdarah. Tidak dianjurkan bagi kalian yang di bawah umur dan tidak tahan membaca cerita pembunuhan. Jangan pernah mencoba adegan-adegan dalam cerita ini kecuali nyawa kalian terancam (apa-apaan ni author).

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

MARKAS THE CRYPTONAZIEST CABANG KOTA LORELEI

Len termenung di Lounge sambil mengaduk-aduk teh yang sejak tadi tidak diminumnya. Dia terus memikirkan saudara perempuannya. Apakah dia yang dimaksud Komandan Kaito sebagai senjata manusia yang menjadi project Miku? Selama ini diakah yang membunuh orang-orang di kota-kota itu? Pikiran Len terus berputar-putar. Dia juga ingat, banyak bekas luka menghiasi tubuh Rin. Mikuo yang berada di belakangnya melihat kelakuan Len dan mulai khawatir. Mikuo melangkah pelan-pelan mendekati Len, berusaha mengagetkan dia. Ketika Mikuo hendak melakukan chop hand ke kepala Len, dengan sigap Len menahan tangan rekannya kemudian memandang datar ke arah Mikuo.

"Ahaha, ketauan ya? Meskipun kau tampak gelisah seperti itu ternyata instingmu kuat juga." Ujar Mikuo sambil nyengir kemudian duduk di sofa di hadapan Len.

"Gelisah? Tidak juga." Jawab Len cuek sambil meminum teh yang sudah dingin.

"Ahaha.. Len itu tipe tsundere ya?" ledek Mikuo.

"Jangan membuat lelucon ketika kau tau ini cerita yang serius." Len mulai kesal.

"Hehehe.. Maaf.. maaf.. Kalau gitu maukah kau menceritakan dari awal cerita yang serius itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa yang membuatmu sampai depresi seperti ini? Kau tidak bisa bilang tidak ada karena aku bisa melihat seseorang itu bohong atau tidak." Ujar Mikuo yang kemudian tersenyum dengan wajah serius ke arah Len. Awalnya, Len tidak mau menceritakan kisahnya, tapi dia tahu pasti Mikuo akan memaksa. Dia pun menceritakan kehidupannya dari awal, terutama bagian dimana ia dipisahkan dari saudara perempuannya oleh Miku. Dia juga menceritakan bahwa anggota YRC yang ia temui di kota tersebut mirip dengan saudara perempuannya namun ia memiliki warna mata yang berbeda.

"Jangan-jangan dia gadis berambut pirang itu?" kata Mikuo dengan suara pelan.

"Kau tahu Rin?!" tanya Len dengan antusias.

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi dia memiliki rambut pirang, bermata biru, dan salah satu matanya terluka. Dia sempat di isolasi di sebelah kamar isolasi tempatku dikurung. Dia sering keluar masuk laboratorium kakakku untuk diteliti, setelah itu dia di pindahkan ke ruangan khusus sampai aku bisa melarikan diri dari penjara itu." Cerita Mikuo.

"Ilmuan sialan itu!" BRAK! Len memukul meja di hadapannya dengan keras sehingga orang-orang yang ada di sana meihat ke arah Len. Mikuo bisa merasakan amarah yang Len rasakan, dia juga pernah menjadi kelinci percobaan kakaknya itu. Kalau Len melihat apa yang dilakukan Miku pada Rin, mungkin dia akan mengamuk lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Aku akan membantumu menyelamatkan saudaramu dan mengakhiri kekejaman kakakku." Kata Mikuo sambil meletakan kepalan tangan di dadanya.

"Terima kasih." Jawab Len yang mulai tampak tenang.

"Ah iya, aku ingin kau menemui seseorang." Kata Mikuo yang bangun dari duduknya.

"Siapa?"

"Ketua dari The Cryptonaziest. Beliau ada di sini untuk melakukan pemeriksaan cabang bulanan." Mikuo tersenyum ke arah Len.

Len mengikuti Mikuo menuju ruangan tempat ketua itu berada. Mikuo mengetuk ruangan tersebut kemudian masuk, diikuti Len di belakangnya. Len melihat sesosok pria yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku. Pria itu berambut ungu panjang yang diikat ponytail, memakai kacamata, dan mengenakan baju seragam The Cryptonaziest namun badge yang melingkar di lengan bajunya memiliki lambang yang berbeda dengan Len dan anggota The Cryptonaziest lainnya.

"Ah, Mikuo lama tak jumpa. Bagaimana dengan divisi barumu?" tanya pria itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Mikuo.

"Yo senpai! Yah, orang-orang di divisi Karakuri sangatlah kaku dan sulit diajak bercanda, salah satunya orang disampingku ini." Jawab Mikuo sambil menjabat uluran tangan pria itu. Len yang merasa dihina memandang Mikuo dengan tajam, sedangkan Mikuo hanya tertawa tak bersalah.

"Ahahaha.. Ya begitulah kebanyakan orang-orang yang dipimpin Kaito. Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Kamui Gakupo anggota dari Knight of Justice, code name-ku Zero." Pria tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Len. Mereka berdua saling berjabat tangan.

"Aku Kagamine Len dari divisi Karakuri Burst. Eh? Anda bukan ketua The Cryptonaziest?" tanya Len sedikit kaget. Ia mengira Gakupo adalah ketua dari organisasi tempat ia bekerja.

"Ahahaha.. orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu pasti sering salah kira. Aku hanya kaki tangan dari ketua organisasi ini." Jawab Gakupo santai.

"Senpai adalah orang yang sangat dipercaya oleh ketua dan sering membantu pekerjaan beliau. Bisa dibilang dia adalah ketua bayangan dari organisasi ini karena sebagian besar pusat perintah organisasi berada di tangannya." Jelas Mikuo panjang lebar.

"Dasar lancang. Kau tahu beliau belum siap secara fisik dan mental untuk memerintah organisasi ini." Ujar Gakupo sambil menjitak kepala Mikuo.

"Belum siap?" Len heran.

"Yah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi kejutan kedua untukmu, Len." Kata Gakupo dan Mikuo berbarengan. Len semakin heran.

"Apanya yang akan menjadi kejutan?" tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil keluar dari kamar pribadi yang ada di ruangan itu. Anak laki-laki itu hanya separuh dari umur dan tinggi Len. Dia memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna hijau, memakai seragam organisasi dengan warna yang kontras dibandingkan seragam lainnya. Dia melihat ke arah Len.

"Apa kabar Mikuo, dan siapa lelaki ini?" tanya bocah itu sambil mendekat perlahan.

"Dia rekanku dari divisi Karakuri Burst, namanya Len Kagamine." Mikou memperkenalkan Len ke anak laki-laki itu.

"Ah, yang itu. Kemarin Mikuo membicarakanmu ketika kami makan malam bersama." Kata anak tersebut. Len memasang wajah bingung dan tidak memahami keadaan di ruangan itu. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga wajah Len dan anak itu sejajar. "Anu, adik ini siapa ya?" tanya Len sambil memasang senyum yang dipaksakan. Tiba-tiba anak tersebut menyentil jidat Len.

"Lancang sekali kau memanggilku 'adik'. Aku ketua dari The Cryptonaziest, Ryuto Alexiel." Ujar anak itu dengan nada kesal.

"Ha?" Len semakin heran bercampur kaget. Dia memandang ke arah Mikuo dan Gakupo dengan wajah penuh tanya. Mereka mengerti maksud raut wajah Len kemudian mengangguk pelan sambil sweatdrop. Len menutupi wajahnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian menghela nafas.

"Maaf atas tindakan saya yang tidak sopan, ketua Ryuto." Ujar Len seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ryuto juga menghela nafasnya dan menyuruh Len untuk berhenti membungkuk. Ryuto berjalan menuju kursi spesialnya dan duduk di sana. Dia mempersilahkan Len dan yang lainnya untuk duduk. Ryuto menjelaskan kepada Len bahwa dia yang meminta Mikuo untuk membawanya kemari. Dia ingin meminta pendapat tentang divisinya yang sekarang dan yang sebelumnya. Juga tentang kesan dia selama bekerja di organisasi tersebut.

Ketika jam menunjukan pukul 4 p.m., Ryuto meminta Len dan yang lainnya ikut melihat dia latihan pedang di taman belakang markas. Hari ini, ia meminta Mikuo untuk melatihnya dan menjadi lawan tanding. Sementara Gakupo dan Len duduk di gazebo yang ada di taman itu. Seorang pelayan datang memberikan mereka minuman dan roti untuk cemilan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang ketua kita?" tanya Gakupo yang sedang melepas kacamatanya dan menyimpannya dalam saku.

"Awalnya aku kira dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil pada umumnya, tapi dari gaya ia berbicara dan mengerjakan beberapa dokumen dia sudah terlatih. Dia memiliki dasar sebagai seorang pemimpin." Jelas Len.

"Aku harap aku tidak kecewa dengan dia sebagai ketua. Seharusnya yang menjadi ketua selanjutnya adalah ayahnya, namun beliau terbunuh bersama istrinya di kediaman mereka yang terbakar. Pada waktu itu, Ryuto sedang berada di rumah Tuan Leonhart, ketua sebelumnya sekaligus kakek dari Ryuto, jadi dia selamat. Tak lama setelah kematian orangtuanya, sekitar 3 bulan, kakeknya yang meninggal di misi terakhirnya. Di umurnya yang masih muda dia sudah mengalami banyak hal dan menanggung tanggung jawab yang besar." Cerita Gakupo.

"Sejak saat itu kau yang mengajarinya berbagai hal?" tanya Len.

"Ya, itu permintaan langsung dari Tuan Leonhart. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cara kerja Kaito selama ini?" Gakupo mulai terlihat serius.

"Sebagai seorang komandan, dia mampu mengatur kinerja bawahannya dengan baik, dan memberikan pengarahan yang terperinci di setiap tugasnya. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak kusuka. Dia terlalu terobsesi dengan keadilan dan pembersihan kejahatan, banyak orang tidak bersalah mati hanya karena memiliki relasi dengan terdakwa ketika kami masih di divisi Judge &amp; Eliminate. Orang-orang akan hilang kepercayaannya pada organisasi ini suatu saat nanti." Len mengutarakan pendapatnya panjang lebar.

"Sebenarnya beberapa anggota organisasi yang aku tanyai secara personal juga mengatakan hal yang sama, kecuali kaki tangan Kaito. Mereka setia mengabdikan diri kepada Kaito apa pun yang terjadi, Luka dan Meiko." Gakupo mengambil sepotong roti, bangun dari kursinya, dan menebarkan potongan-potongan kecil roti tersebut ke kolam ikan yang berada di sebelah gazebo.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa suatu saat mungkin aku akan membunuh komandan." Kata Len sambil tertunduk. Gakupo yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam.

"Jika kau merasa dia berbahaya atau terbukti melakukan kejahatan, organisasi kami tidak melarangnya meskipun ia adalah anggota di sini. Aku serahkan Kaito padamu, Len." Jawab Gakupo sambil tersenyum ke arah Len. Dari kejauhan, Mikuo melambaikan tangan ke arah Len. Ia mengajak Len untuk menjadi lawan tanding latihan Ryuto. Len pun menyanggupinya dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

Tak jauh dari halaman belakang, Kaito melihat kegiatan Len dan yang lainnya melalui jendela ruangan pribadinya. Di ruangannya itu sudah berkumpul Luka, Meiko, dan informan yang diutus Kaito. Informan tersebut menyampaikan laporannya tentang keberadaan markas YRC. "Luka, siapkan pasukan tambahan dan kelengkapan lainnya. Meiko, sampaikan kepada Mikou dan Len, besok pagi kita akan mengadakan rapat untuk misi selanjutnya. Waktunya untuk mengakhiri YRC." Perintah Kaito dengan tegas, Luka dan Meiko memberi hormat tanda mereka mengerti perintah komandannya.

PUSAT KOTA LORELEI, 7.15 p.m.

Malam itu, Kota Lorelei dipenuhi oleh orang-orang karena kota tersebut sedang mengadakan festival. Banyak stand berjejeran di setiap pinggir jalan. Teriakan orang-orang yang menjajakan dagangannya, suara musik khas kota tersebut yang menggema, canda tawa setiap orang semakin memeriahkan festival tersebut. Terlihat seorang pemuda menarik-narik temannya diikuti seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang pria berambut panjang di belakangnya.

"Len, ayo kita coba itu!" ajak Mikuo yang menunjuk ke arah stand permainan darts sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Len.

"Oy, aku sekarang sedang membantu divisi lain untuk berpatroli." Jawab Len yang kesal sambil melawan tarikan Mikuo.

"Haduh, kau ini tidak perlu membantu divisi keamanan. Mereka tidak pernah kekurangan anggota dan mengalami masalah yang merepotkan. Sesekali kau harus santai, oke? Lihat, para petinggi saja tahu caranya menikmati festival." Kata Mikuo yang menunjuk kearah Ryuto dan Gakupo di belakang mereka.

Len melihat ke arah para petinggi organisasi tempat ia bekerja. Mereka memakai baju yang sama, kemeja bunga-bunga khas Hawaii, celana pendek, sendal jepit, dan kacamata hitam. Len yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Serius deh, disini bukan pantai dan sekarang malam hari. Kalian tidak perlu memakai kacamata hitam." Komentar Len dengan nada kesal.

"Ahahaha.. Sepertinya kita memang salah kostum Ryuto bocchan." Ujar Gakupo sambil mengganti kacamata hitamnya dengan kacamata yang biasa ia pakai.

"Begitu ya? Sebaiknya kita beli yang baru di stand pakaian untuk ganti. Ngomong-ngomong, pakaianmu juga tidak pantas untuk festival ini, Len." Ledek Ryuto sambil menunjuk ke arah Len yang masih memakai seragam organisasi.

"Khh, aku tidak punya pakaian lain selain yang diberikan organisasi." Jawab Len yang semakin kesal.

"Kau, pendapatanmu besar tapi kau tidak pernah membelanjakannya untuk sesuatu yang kau suka? Haah, merepotkan. Gakupo, kita belikan juga untuk dia." Perintah Ryuto sambil memijit keningnya karena tingkah Len.

"Baik bocchan." Jawab Gakupo seraya menunduk.

"Gakupo-san, kenapa anda memanggil ketua dengan akhiran bocchan?" Len merasa heran.

"Karena saat ini beliau sedang tidak bertugas sebagai ketua organisasi, tapi sebagai orang yang ingin menikmati festival ini. Selain orang-orang di dalam organisasi tidak tau kalau ketua The Crytonaziest adalah seorang anak kecil. Kami belum siap untuk mempublikasikan beliau. Karena itu setiap dia keluar dari markas ia selalu mengenakan pakaian biasa dan seragamnya pun memiliki warna dengan anggota lainnya." Jelas Gakupo.

"Gakupo, toko baju itu sepertinya bagus. Ayo kita beli disana!" ajak Ryuto yang sudah berada jauh di depan Gakupo. Dia terus melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Gakupo untuk segera menghampirinya.

"Nikmatilah festivalnya. Ryuto bocchan membebaskanmu dari segala macam tugas malam ini, itu perintahnya. Kami akan kembali dengan membawa baju baru untukmu." Ujar Gakupo kemudian berlari menghampiri Ryuto.

Mikuo menepuk pundak Len sambil mengedipkan matanya. Len paham dengan isyarat itu, Gakupo dan ketua Ryuto sangat baik pada seluruh anggota The Cryptonaziest. Len pernah mendengar cerita tentang mereka berdua dari beberapa anggota divisi lain dan Mikuo. Hanya saja dia berada di dalam pengawasan dan pendidikan ketat dari Kaito sehingga dia baru bertemu dan merasakan kebaikan dari petinggi organisasi itu sekarang. "Sudah kuduga, ada yang tidak beres dengan divisi yang dipimpin oleh Komandan Kaito." Bisiknya dalam hati.

Mikuo dan Len menikmati festival itu bersama. Berbagai stand mereka datangi, mulai dari stand permainan, stand souvenir, sampai stand makanan. Ini pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu Len menikmati festival. Sudah berjam-jam berlalu, namun Gakupo dan Ketua Ryuto belum datang dari belanjanya. Mikuo menebak mereka mungkin terlalu asik berbelanja sehingga lupa dengan orang-orang yang menunggunya. Len memutuskan untuk mencari mereka, dia memaksa Mikuo untuk ikut mencarinya meskipun temannya itu bilang tidak perlu.

Akhirnya Mikuo pun mau ikut mencari. Mereka berpencar sampai kesudut-sudut kota mencari Gakupo dan Ryuto. Ketika Len sampai di sebuah gang sepi, dia melihat seseorang mengenakan jubah putih berdiri di sana. Len mendekat secara perlahan sambil bersiap memegang katananya jika sesuatu hal terjadi. Len kaget melihat orang yang ada di hadapannya. Orang itu adalah saudaranya perempuannya, Rin.

"Rin?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Len. Namun Rin menghiraukan pertanyaan itu, membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi, seolah-olah ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Len. Dengan sigap, Len memeluk Rin dari belakang dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Jangan kembali ke tempat orang gila itu." Kata Len lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya di bahu Rin. Len bisa merasakan dinginnya kulit bahu Rin. Perlahan Rin menyentuh tangan Len yang melingkari kedua bahunya dengan tangannya dan.. SLASH!

Rin mengeluarkan belati yang disembunyikannya dan melukai pipi kiri Len. Rin pun berhasil lepas dari genggaman Len dan bersiap dengan posisi siaga. Len kaget, ia memegang luka di pipinya yang berdarah. "Maaf nii-chan mesum, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu meskipun kau tau namaku." Kata Rin yang menyeringai sambil memutar-mutar belati di tangannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku Len, saudaramu." Kata Len dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Profesor bilang aku tidak boleh menyerang orang di kota ini. Tapi kalau aku diganggu, aku bebas 'bermain-main' dengannya." Ujar Rin sambil menjilat belatinya. Dengan kecapatan yang tak normal, dia berlari ke arah Len dan menendang bagian perutnya. Len berhasil menahan tendangan itu dengan tangannya namun ia terdorong jauh karena tendangan Rin. Tiba-tiba Rin muncul dari atas Len hendak menghunuskan belatinya namun berhasil ditangkis oleh Len dengan katananya. Terjadilah adu pedang dengan belati antara mereka berdua.

"Hahahaha.. Mahir juga kau, nii-chan mesum! Ini menyenangkan.. LAGI! LAGI! LEBIH LIAR LAGI! HAHAHAHA!" Rin terus menyerang Len bertubi-tubi.

"Rin! Hentikan! Kendalikan dirimu!"Jawab Len yang kewalahan menangkis setiap serangan Rin.

PROK! PROK! PROK!

"Yak, cukup sampai di sana bermainnya, Rin. Urusan kita sudah selesai disini." Seorang pria yang memakai jas laboratorium dan kacamata menghentikan pertarungan mereka. Rin mendecak kesal karena kesenangannya diganggu. Rin mundur menjauhi Len yang terengah-engah karena pertarungan tadi. Len melihat ke arah pria tersebut, dia mengenali wajahnya. Orang itu yang melukai mata Len dan Rin sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Orang yang menemani Miku ketika mereka menculik Rin.

"Kau!" Len geram, ia memasang posisi siap menyerang.

"Hoo.. kau yang waktu itu. Ternyata benar kau bekerja di bawah komando Kaito." Ujar pria itu sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Len, sepertinya ketua dan Gakupo sudah kembali ke markas." Mikuo datang dari belakang, memanggil Len. Mikou kaget melihat orang-orang di depannya. Dia mengenali sosok mereka berdua.

"Wah.. wah.. ternyata ada Tuan Mikuo juga. Kakak tuan sangat khawatir dengan anda." Ujar pria itu.

"Cih, Hiyama. Bilang ke Miku-aneki, aku tidak akan kembali padanya. Aku sudah menemukan tempatku sendiri." Dengan cepat Mikuo melempar belati yang ia sembunyikan di belakang celananya ke arah Mikuo, namun belati itu ditangkis oleh Rin.

"Kau kenal mereka?" tanya Rin ke Hiyama.

"Ya, suatu saat mereka akan menjadi lawan kita. Ayo kita pulang, Miku sudah menunggu kita." Jawab Hiyama.

"Kita bermain lagi nanti, nii-chan mesum. Hihihi.." ujar Rin sambil menyeringai. Mereka berdua pun menghilang ke dalam kegelapan. Len menggenggam erat katananya, dia tidak berhasil mencegah Rin lagi. Ditambah sikap Rin yang semakin liar dan sama sekali tidak ingat Len. Mikuo berpendapat kalau kakaknya telah merombak Rin lagi setelah pertemuan mereka pada tugas yang lalu. Len dan Mikuo memutuskan untuk kembali ke markas. Ketika mereka sampai di sana, Meiko sudah menunggu mereka dan menyampaikan pesan dari Komandan Kaito. Mereka mempunyai firasat ini akan menjadi pertarungan terbesar dan terakhir dari divisi mereka, Karakuri Burst.

...

(TSUZUKU)

...

Dou datta? Omoshiroi katta? Gimana? Menarik bukan? Sebentar lagi akan msuk ke puncak klimaksnya... YEI! Lanjut atau tidaknya tergantung para reader. Jangan lupa review after read ya.

ADIEU~

\\(^w^)/


	5. Chapter 5

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri buat para reader yg merayakannya! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin! Telat gak ya ngucapin sekarang? Kayaknya telat banget, hahaha.. Bagaimana liburan kalian? Menyenangkan? Atau hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah? Udah mulai masuk tahun ajaran baru ya. Semangat buat kalian yang menempuh lingkungan sekolah yang baru(?). Oh ya, ini chapter terakhir dari Karakuri卍Burst! Yay! Gak banyak cing-cong lagi, silahkan nikmati ceritanya~

DOUZO~

.

.

.

Karakuri卍Burst

By: Hikage VanaN'Ice

Disclaimer: Saat ini Vocaloid bukan milik saya

Genre: Angst, Sci-Fi, Crime

Pair: Rin and Len

Rate: T++++

**Warning**: Beberapa bagian di cerita ini mengandung unsur **kekerasan dan adegan berdarah**. Tidak dianjurkan bagi kalian yang di bawah umur dan tidak tahan membaca cerita pembunuhan. Jangan pernah mencoba adegan-adegan dalam cerita ini kecuali jika nyawa kalian terancam (apa-apaan ni author).

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

KEESOKAN HARINYA, 6.00 p.m.

Langit jingga di petang itu membuat seluruh bangunan di markas The Cryptonaziest memiliki warna yang senada. Terlihat seorang pemuda berjalan disepanjang lorong sambil tertunduk. Angin petang berhembus membelai rambut blondenya. Ketika berada di pertengahan lorong, ia berpapasan dengan seorang pria berambut ungu. Mereka pun menghentikan langkah mereka. Pemuda berambut blonde itu mengeluarkan sebuah surat dan memberikannya ke pria tersebut.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Ketua Ryuto, Gakupo-san." Kata pemuda itu.

"Akan kusampaikan. Semoga kau berhasil di misimu kali ini, Len." Pria bernama Gakupo itu menerima surat tersebut. Gakupo menepuk bahu Len, memberikan sedikit dukungan padanya. Tak banyak basa-basi lagi, mereka melanjutkan langkahnya. Len mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi terus tertunduk, matanya memandang tajam ke depan, dadanya yang bidang membusung dengan tegasnya. Ia siap untuk melakukan misi utamanya.

Di depan markas, Kaito dan semua anggota divisi Karakuri Burst sudah menunggu Len. Sebelum mereka berangkat, Kaito memberikan arahan mengenai misi kali ini. Dia memberitahu anggotanya misi kali ini dia mengajukan permintaan untuk mengirim beberapa pasukan pembantu kepada Ketua Ryuto sehingga mereka bisa fokus untuk mengeksekusi Miku.

"Len, jika memang saudaramu masih bertahan, kami akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya." Ujar Kaito kepada Len. Len hanya bisa mengangguk, komandannya tidak tahu bahwa adiknya masih hidup dan menjadi objek projek utama Miku. Orang yang telah membunuh banyak orang diberbagai tempat, sang boneka pembunuh.

Setelah memberikan pengarahan, Kaito dan anggotanya langsung masuk ke dalam mobil jeep yang biasa mereka pakai ketika bertugas. Mereka pun berangkat menuju markas YRC, tempat Miku dan anggota YRC lainnya bersembunyi. Markas YRC berada di tempat yang sangat jauh dari kota Lorelei dan melewati jalan yang sulit untuk dilalui sehingga mereka membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam untuk sampai ke sana.

Sekitar jam 10 malam, mereka sampai di wilayah industri yang terisolir yang menjadi markas Yamaha Riech Corporation. Pasukan pembantu yang Kaito minta sudah berada di sana lebih dulu. Seluruh pasukan The Cryptonaziest mempersiapkan senjata mereka dan siap menyerang di bawah komando Kaito. Para pasukan pembantu mengendap-endap dengan sigap masuk dan memeriksa setiap bangunan yang ada di sana. Mereka diperintahkan oleh Kaito untuk membunuh semua anggota YRC yang mereka temui, mencari posisi Miku, dan membukakan jalan untuk divisi Karakuri Burst untuk mencapai tempat Miku berada.

Hampir setengah jam mencari, akhirnya posisi Miku berada ditemukan. Dia berada di sebuah lapang kosong yang berada di tengah-tengah area industri itu. Setelah mendapatkan laporan tersebut, Kaito dan seluruh anggota yang dipimpinnya bergegas menuju ke tempat tersebut. Disepanjang jalan mereka banyak mayat dari rekan dan juga lawan yang mati karena pertarungan mereka. Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitar, Kaito dan yang lainnya terus berlari menuju lapangan tempat Miku berada.

Akhirnya mereka sampai dilapangan tersebut. Terlihat sosok Miku yang sedang membelakangi mereka. Disamping kanannya berdiri assisten pribadi Miku, Hiyama Kiyoteru. Kaito memberi aba-aba kepada pasukannya untuk mempersiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing. Perlahan Miku dan Hiyama membalikan badan mereka sehingga kedua kubu saling bertatapan muka. Miku menyeringai kepada Kaito.

"Yo Komandan Kaito, lama tidak berjumpa." Miku memberi salam dengan seringainya yang lebar.

"Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu denganmu, ilmuan gila. Setelah bertahun-tahun gagal menangkapmu, kali ini akan kupastikan kupenggal kepalamu." Kaito mengeluarkan katana dari sarungnya dan bersiap pada posisi menyerang.

"Hihihihi... kau masuk ke dalam sarang musuh dengan mudahnya. Apa kau tidak mengerti maksud dari hal tersebut?" Miku mengambil sebuah peluit kecil dari saku jas laboratoriumnya. Semua pasukan Kaito pun waspada, bersiap dengan hal yang akan terjadi. Miku meniup keras-keras peluit tersebut. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat dari belakang pasukan Kaito.

DAR! DAR! DAR!

Tiga orang di pihak Kaito mati telak ditembak tepat mengenai kepala mereka. Kaito dan yang lainnya langsung beralih pandangan ke arah belakang mereka. Seorang gadis dengan brutalnya menembaki pasukan Kaito. Mereka mencoba melawan namun gerekannya terlalu cepat. Gadis itu menghindari setiap serangan dari pasukan Kaito dan menembaki mereka secara bersamaan. Sebagian besar pasukan Kaito tak berkutik dan tewas ditangan gadis itu.

Gadis tersebut mengarahkan pistolnya ke para anggota divisi Karakuri Burst dan menembaki mereka. Kaito dan bawahannya langsung melompat, menghindari peluru-peluru tersebut. Gadis itu menghentikan serangannya dan mengisi ulang pistolnya dengan peluru. Suasana disana pun menjadi hening sejenak. Hanya tersisa 10 orang lagi dari pasukan yang Kaito pimpin, 5 orang dari divisi Karakuri Burst dan 5 orang pasukan pembantu.

"Jadi dia boneka Miku yang membantai kota-kota?" pikir Kaito.

"Rin." Len memandang ke arah gadis itu.

"Wah, ternyata nii-chan mesum yang waktu itu. Kita bertemu lagi." Ujar Rin sambil menyeringai dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Len.

"Len apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat bunuh dia!" perintah Kaito.

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa membunuh saudaraku sendiri.. Komandan Kaito.. Aku akan menyelamatkan saudaraku." Ujar Len dengan lirih.

"Dia saudaramu?!" Kaito kaget. "Meskipun begitu, dia sudah membunuh banyak orang. Sudah tugas kita untuk menghapus kejahatan di dunia ini, terlebih lagi dia kaki tangan Miku. Ingat tugas dari divisi kita, Len!" Kata Kaito dengan tegas.

"Tugas dari divisi kita untuk membunuh Miku, dan komandan sudah bilang bahwa kita akan menyelamatkan Rin." Bantah Len kepada komandannya.

"Dia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi, manusia yang sudah dimanipulasi oleh Miku tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula." Kaito mulai merasa kesal.

"Hihihihi.. sungguh pertemuan kembali yang memilukan, setelah 10 tahun lebih kalian terpisah saudaramu kini dia hanyalah sebuah boneka pembunuh dan sekarang menjadi musuhmu, ironi sekali. Ah, aku sangat menyukai saudaramu ini, terutama ketika aku merombaknya. Dia sangat luar biasa bukan." Ujar Miku dengan senangnya sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

Amarah Len mulai memuncak. Tangannya menggenggam erat katana miliknya sampai mengeluarkan darah. Dia memandang Miku dengan penuh kebencian. Len hendak menyerang Miku, namun tiba-tiba Mikuo berlari ke arah Miku dan menyerangnya. "Hentikan semua tindakan gilamu!" teriak Mikuo sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Miku. Serangan Mikuo berhasil ditahan oleh Hiyama dengan belatinya. "Cih!" Mikuo dengan cepat memutar badannya dan menebas kepala Hiyama hingga terlepas. Tubuh Hiyama langsung tergeletak dan menggelinjang, darah memuncrat keluar dengan derasnya dari leher Hiyama. Miku kaget melihat asistennya dibunuh dengan sangat mudah, ia melompat mundur menjaga jarak dari adiknya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau lumpuhkan dengan mudah seperti dulu, Hiyama." Ujar Mikuo sambil menyipratkan darah Hiyama yang ada di pedangnya ke tanah.

"Cih, dasar Hiyama tidak berguna dan kau benar-benar orang yang merepotkan, adikku." Miku mengeluarkan pistol miliknya dan menembaki Mikuo. Mikuo menghindari semua tembakannya sambil mendekati Miku dan menyerangnya. Mereka berdua pun saling bertarung. Sementara itu... DAR! DAR! DAR! DAR! DAR! Rin menembak mati semua pasukan pembantu yang tersisa ketika mereka sedang lengah.

"Membosankan! Kalian juga seharusnya mengajakku bermain kakak-kakak berseragam." Rin kembali menembaki Kaito dan yang lainnya. Mereka langsung menghindari semua tembakan Rin. Len menyuruh Rin untuk berhenti, namun kata-katanya tidak ia pedulikan. Luka dan Meiko pun mengambil inisiatif untuk menyerang Rin lebih dulu. Sementara itu Kaito berlari menuju Miku dan Mikuo yang sedang bertarung, ia hendak membantu Mikuo. Miku yang melihat Kaito datang mengeluarkan sebuah remot kecil dan menekan beberapa tombol. Tiba-tiba keluar beberapa pasukan anjing hasil percobaannya dan menghadang Kaito, sebagian anjing yang lainnya melawan Len, Luka, dan Meiko. Mereka dibuat kewalahan oleh anjing-anjing tersebut.

Miku dan Mikuo masih saling bertarung. Miku yang mulai tersudut mengeluarkan suntikan anestesia dosis tinggi dan menancapkannya ke kaki Mikuo. Seketika kaki Mikuo mati rasa, ia pun langsung ambruk. "Kau masih terlalu cepat untuk membunuhku. Selamat tinggal adikku tersayang." Miku menembaki adiknya sampai mati.

"MIKUO! SIAL!" Len yang hendak menolong Mikuo pun tak sempat menolongnya karena masih disibukkan oleh anjing-anjing milik Miku. Kaito yang sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan anjing-anjing itu kembali menyerang Miku. Kali ini Miku benar-benar dibuat kewalahan karena staminanya mulai berkurang. Tubuhnya penuh luka dari serangan-serangan yang dilakukan Kaito namun ia terus menangkis dan bertahan. Miku mencoba berbalik menyerang Kaito dengan pisau bedah miliknya. Kaito merunduk menghindari serangan Miku kemudian menebas kaki Miku hingga putus. Miku mengerang kesakitan.

"Sudah berakhir. Setelah ini kami akan menginvestigasi semua wilayahmu dan memusnahkannya" Kata Kaito sambil mengarahkan pedangnya ke kepala ilmuan gila itu. Miku memandang ke arah Kaito kemudian menyeringai dan berkata, "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya."

DUARRR! Semua gedung di wilayah tersebut meledak dan terbakar api. Miku menaruh bom di setiap gedung, ia tidak ingin percobaannya disentuh oleh orang lain. Seketika tempat persembunyian YRC pun menjadi lautan api. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Miku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tempat persembunyiannya dipenuhi cahaya api. Kaito yang kesal hendak mengakhiri Miku, tapi serangannya dihentikan oleh Rin. Miku menyeringai kepada Kaito, ia mengejeknya. Kesal melihat ejekan Miku, ia pun menebas Rin yang ada dihadapannya. Rin berusaha menghindar namun pedang Kaito berhasil menyayat lengan kiri Rin. Darah mengalir melalui luka tersebut hingga ke ujung jarinya.

Dari belakang, anjing-anjing Miku kembali menyerang Kaito. Rin yang ada di hadapannya bersiap menembak Kaito yang berusaha melepaskan gigitan anjing-anjing itu. "LEN!" Kaito memanggil Len untuk menghentikan serangan Rin. Ting! DARR! Len berhasil menangkis pistol Rin dengan katananya sebelum ia menembak Kaito. Rin mengarahkan pistol di tangan lainnya ke kaki Len dan menembaki kaki Len. Len melompat mundur menghindari peluru yang ditembaki Rin. Kini ada jarak di antara mereka.

"Rin! Sadarlah! Kau sedang diperalat oleh Miku." Teriak Len.

"Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan, nii-chan mesum?" tanya Rin sambil menodongkan pistolnya.

"Aku saudaramu! Aku Len! Kita dulu tinggal di sebuah desa kecil bersama orang tua kita. Dulu kita selalu bermain di ladang bersama. Kau ingat?" Len mencoba membuat ingatan rin kembali.

"Apa maksudmu? Sejak dulu aku sudah berada... disini... ugh!" tiba-tiba rin merasakan sengatan hebat di kepalanya. Dia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit dan sedikit meringis. Tubuh Rin terhuyung hampir jatuh.

"Ingatlah Rin! Desa tempat kita tinggal dibakar habis, orang tua kita dibunuh, dan beberapa orang telah menyerang kita sehingga kita kehilangan satu mata kita. Mereka juga yang memisahkan kita, orang-orang dari YRC, Hatsune Miku sudah memisahkan kita!" Len terus berteriak. Pandangan Rin mulai kabur, satu per satu gambaran tentang masa lalu Rin mulai kembali dan semakin membuat kepalanya terasa begitu sakit dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk di tanah. Len yang khawatir berlari ke arah Rin.

DARR! DARR!

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Rin sambil menembak ke arah samping kaki Len untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Rin terengah-engah sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya, wajah dan tubuhnya berkeringat karena rasa sakit itu. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Len. Wajahnya mengingatkan dia dengan seseorang yang sangat disayanginya.

"Len-nii.." ujar Rin dengan lirih. Tanpa sadar, matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Rin?! Cepat bunuh mereka semua!" Perintah Miku.

"Tidak..bisa.." jawab Rin dengan suara pelan.

"Cih, dasar tidak berguna." Miku mendecis dan menekan tombol merah pada remot yang dipegangnya. "KKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" tiba-tiba Rin menjerit kesakitan, tubuhnya langsung tergeletak dan bergetar hebat, nafasnya semakin cepat dan tidak beraturan. Rin merasakan sesuatu menyetrum seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh Rin semakin meringkuk dan ia terus mengerang kesakitan. Len yang melihat kondisi aneh Rin dengan cepat menopang tubuh Rin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Rin! Kau kenapa?" Len mulai panik.

"Sakit..Len-nii..sa..kittt~" rintih Rin, dirasakannya tubuh Rin yang gemetaran dan air mata yang terus mengalir menjadi bukti kesakitan Rin yang sedang dirasakannya. Terlihat darah keluar dari mulut Rin.

"Hahaha.. aku sudah mengimplan berbagai alat di tubuhnya. Jika dia memberontak, aku hanya perlu mengaktifkan alat yang akan menyiksanya." Ujar Miku.

"SIALAN!" amarah Len meledak. Ia melempar katananya ke arah Miku dan.. "AARGH!" katana tersebut berhasil menancap dan menghancurkan remot milik Miku hingga tembus ke belakang tangannya. Len meletakkan Rin yang sudah berhenti meringis di atas tanah dan menghampiri Miku. Ia menarik kasar katananya yang masih menancap di tangan Miku sehingga membuat Miku menjerit kesakitan.

"Aku akan membuatku merasakan apa yang Rin rasakan selama ini." Len memandang Miku dengan pandangan yang mematikan. Aura Len dipenuhi oleh keinginan untuk membunuh Miku. Len menginjak kepala Miku kemudian mengangkat katananya tinggi-tinggi dan menancapkannya di lengan atas Miku. Dia menariknya lagi kemudian menancapkannya di punggung kanan gadis berambut hijau tosca itu hingga menembus ke dadanya. Len terus melakukan hal itu di beberapa bagian tubuh Miku. Suara erangan Miku pun terus terdengar setiap ia ditusuk oleh Len. Tubuhnya sudah bersimbah darah, sesekali ia tertawa disela-sela erangannya dan hal itu membuat Len menggeritkan giginya. Ketika Len hendak mengakhiri hidupnya, Miku mulai berbicara.

"Hahaha.. aku tidak menyangka ketika mengetahui kau bekerja di bawah orang yang membakar tempat tinggalmu 10 tahun yang lalu." Ujar Miku.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau yang membakar desaku!" teriak Len.

"Aku kesana hanya untuk mencari kelinci percobaan baru untuk penelitianku, karena itu aku membawa saudaramu. Dan kebetulan ketika aku kesana, mereka sedang mengadakan eksekusi di desa itu." Cerita Miku.

"Kau pembohong!" Len membantah pernyataan dari Miku.

"Untuk apa aku bohong ketika waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi? Aku yakin kau sudah paham betul siapa yang biasa melakukan metode pembakaran masal untuk eksekusi." Miku membuat Len mengingat kembali apa yang telah ia lalui sampai saat ini.

"Komandan...Kaito? Tidak mungkin! Dia yang menyelamatkanku dan mendidikku hingga aku bisa membalaskan dendamku padamu." Len masih mencoba untuk membantah.

"Haah.. dia hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu sama seperti aku memanfaatkan saudaramu. Kalau kau masih belum percaya, lihatlah dibelakangmu!" ujar Miku sambil melihat sosok yang berada di belakang Len. Len pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat ke arah yang sama. Mata Len terbelalak lebar. Ia mengingat sesuatu ketika ia melihat hal di depannya, sosok pria berseragam dengan rambut biru gelap kemerahan yang membunuh ayah dan ibunya. Kobaran api membuat Len melihat jelas salah satu sosok yang ia benci selain Miku.

"Komandan Kaito, kau.. yang membunuh orang tuaku.. dan membakar tempat tinggalku?" Len mencoba memastikannya.

"Haah.. Sesuai dugaanku, cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahuinya. Tapi tak kusangka Miku yang akan memberitahumu." Kata Kaito sambil mengelap pedangnya yang penuh darah dari anjing-anjing Miku.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Len yang mencoba mengontrol emosinya.

"Desa tempatmu tinggal adalah desa para pencuri. Orang-orang yang tinggal disana mayoritas adalah para pencuri ulung begitu pula orang tuamu. Sudah hal wajar jika mereka dihukum oleh kami." Jawab Kaito dengan tenang.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kami hidup dengan berladang juga berternak, dan jika memang benar kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saat itu juga seperti yang biasa kau lakukan?"

"Berkebun dan berternak hanyalah penutup kedok mereka yang sebenarnya pencuri. Aku yakin di rumahmu ada sebuah gudang bawah tanah tempat mereka menyimpan curian mereka, mungkin kau tidak diperkenankan untuk melihatnya untuk menjaga pandanganmu tentang orang tuamu. Sejak awal aku membawamu hanya untuk kumanfaatkan dan akan kubunuh sebagai eksekusimu setelah kau mengetahui kebenarannya. Karena sekarang kau mengetahuinya, waktunya untuk mengeksekusimu." Kaito mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Len.

"Khh! KAIIITTOOO SHIIOON!" Len yang geram langsung berlari menuju tempat Kaito berdiri dan menyerangnya. Mereka pun akhirnya saling beradu pedang. Suara dentingan dari pedang yang saling beradu menambah suasana disana semakin mencekam. Perlahan Len mulai menyudutkan Kaito, serangan-serangan Len lebih unggul dari pada Kaito. Melihat ketuanya semakin terdesak, Meiko dan Luka yang telah membunuh semua anjing Miku bergegas membantu Kaito. Sekarang Len yang kewalahan melawan mereka bertiga.

Tiga lawan satu bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi siapa pun terutama jika mereka memiliki kemampuan yang hampir setara, Len paham akan hal itu. Dia pun fokus untuk mengalahkan mereka satu per satu sambil menghindari serangan-serangan mereka. Len memutuskan untuk menyerang Meiko terlebih dulu. Len berlari sedikit menjauh dari mereka dan seperti yang ia harapkan Meiko mengejarnya lebih cepat dari Luka. Dengan cepat, Len membalikan badannya dan menyerang Meiko namun berhasil ditangkisnya. Len dan Meiko pun beradu pedang. Len melihat Luka semakin mendekat, ia pun menancapkan katananya ke mayat anjing di dekatnya dan menyipratkan darah anjing yang ada di katananya ke mata Meiko.

Penglihatan Meiko pun terganggu dan pada kesempatan itu Len menyayat kakinya sehingga Meiko terjatuh kemudian Len menancapkan katananya tepat di dada Meiko hingga menembus jantungnya. "KHAAKH!" Meiko mengeluarkan darah dari dari mulutnya. Ketika Len akan menarik kembali katananya, Meiko menggenggam dan menahan katana Len tetap tertancap di dadanya. "Luka, cepat hentikan Len!" ujar Meiko sambil menahan sakit. Len mendecak kemudian menendang wajah Meiko hingga ia melepaskan genggamannya dan akhirnya Len berhasil menarik katana miliknya.

Len berusaha menyerang Luka namun gerakan Len berhasil dilumpuhkan olehnya. Luka mengunci gerak tubuh Len dan menghadapkannya ke arah Kaito. "Kau membunuh rekan kerjamu sendiri, itu sudah cukup jelas untuk memberimu hukuman." Ujar Kaito sambil mengarahkan pedangnya tepat di leher Len.

"Membunuh orang yang akan membunuh kita itu adalah bentuk pembelaan diri dan itu wajar." Kata Len yang memandang Kaito dengan tajam. Kaito hanya terdiam datar mendengar kata-kata Len. Ia mengangkat pedang dan hendak menebas leher Len, tapi... DAR! DAR! Terdengar suara tembakan dari belakang mereka dan mengenai kepala Luka juga tangan Kaito. Pedang Kaito pun lepas dari genggamannya. Luka yang sedang memegangi Len langsung terjatuh, kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah dan badannya menggelinjang karena serangan kejutan tadi. Ia pun mati di tempat.

"Lepaskan...Len.." Terlihat Rin mengangkat pistolnya. Ia berusaha menyelamatkan Len dengan sisa tenaganya. Kaito memegangi tangan kanannya yang berdarah karena tembakan Rin. Dia mengambil pedangnya dengan tangan kiri dan mengayunkannya ke arah Len. Len merunduk menghindari serangan Kaito kemudian mengambil katananya yang tergeletak di bawahnya. Len hendak menyerang Kaito tapi ia kalah cepat dari Kaito dan... CRASSH! Kaito menusuk bahu kiri Len hingga ia tergeletak di tanah dan memuntahkan darah. "Khh~" Len meringis menahan rasa sakit. Kaito menarik pedangnya dan mengarahkan pedang itu ke leher Len. Ketika Kaito akan menancapkannya, dengan sekuat tenaga Len menghindar dan menusuk pinggang Kaito hingga menembus ke sisi lainnya.

Len menarik katananya ke arah dalam sehingga perut Kaito terbelah dan mengeluarkan isiannya. Kaito pun mati di samping Len. Len menatap ke langit dan menghela nafasnya. Len berdiri dengan ditopang oleh katananya dan perlahan berjalan menuju tempat Rin tergeletak. "Ahaha.. sungguh kisah yang tragis. Desa mereka dibakar, orang tua mereka dibunuh, dipisahkan selama 10 tahun, bertemu kembali sebagai musuh dan bertarung, sekarang mereka melihat kematian mereka masing-masing. Tidak buruk juga untuk pemandangan terakhirku.. Uhuk!" ujar Miku yang memperhatikan Len dan Rin.

"Kematianmu sungguh tragis Kaito..dibunuh oleh bawahanmu yang seharusnya kau bunuh sejak awal.. yah, aku tidak pantas juga..berkata..begi..tu.." Miku pun semakin kehilangan pandangannya dan mati kehabisan darah.

Len duduk disamping Rin sambil menopang tubuh saudaranya. Len mengusap air mata Rin yang memandangnya dengan sayu. Rin tersenyum ke arah Len dan menyentu pipinya. "Aku tahu..kau akan datang..Len-nii.." kata Rin dengan suara sendu. Len hanya mengangguk dan meneteskan air matanya.

"Hei, Len-nii.. Untuk apa kita diciptakan? Sampai saat ini yang kuingat hanyalah pemandangan yang penuh darah." Tanya Rin lirih.

"Untuk apa kita diciptakan? Aku akan memberitahumu. Sampai saat ini kita hanyalah boneka yang dibuat untuk mematuhi perintah majikan kita. Sebuah perintah untuk membunuh orang-orang yang menentang majikan kita. Itu yang kutahu." Len menjawabnya dengan pedih.

"Begitu ya? Syukurlah.. setidaknya.. selama ini.. aku melakukan sesuatu sesuai tujuan." Perlahan Rin menutup matanya dan meninggalkan Len lebih dulu

"Ya, kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, saudaraku. Istirahatlah dengan tenang." Len mengecup kening Rin kemudian ia menempelkan keningnya di kening Rin. Len menidurkan saudaranya di atas tanah. Ia mengambil katananya dan meletakkan ujung katananya tepat di dadanya.

"Aku masih memegang teguh ajaranmu komandan Kaito. Orang yang bersalah harus dibunuh dan dibakar. Dosaku adalah aku sudah banyak membunuh dan sudah hal yang wajar seorang pembunuh akan mati dibunuh pula. Sampai jumpa di neraka komandan Kaito." JRAAASHH! Len menancapkan katananya tanpa ragu hingga menembus jantungnya. Darah mengalir dari sela-sela bibirnya yang tersenyum. Dia pun terjatuh dan mati di atas jasad saudaranya. Darah mereka berbaur menjadi satu.

EPILOG

MARKAS YRC, WILAYAH PERINDUSTRIAN TERISOLIR, 00.10 a.m.

Di sisi lain markas YRC terlihat ketua The Cryptonaziest dan pasukan kecilnya baru sampai di lokasi. Mereka bermaksud untuk memantau keadaan dan di kagetkan kobaran api besar yang menghanguskan tempat tersebut. "Len..Mikuo.." Ryuto khawatir dengan mereka.

"Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sekitar markas YRC dalam radius 100 meter. Kemungkinan mereka semua..." Gakupo tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ryuto mengeluarkan surat dari Len yang disampaikan melalui Gakupo. Dia membacanya.

_Kepada Ketua Ryuto_

_Ketika aku menulis surat ini, aku tau waktuku tak lama lagi. Sejak awal entah kenapa aku punya firasat suatu saat akan melawan komandan Kaito. Jika itu benar terjadi, sedikit kemungkinan aku akan selamat. Tidak hanya karena itu, aku juga akan melawan Miku yang semua orang tahu kekejamannya untuk menyelamatkan saudaraku._

_Pesan terakhirku, aku harap The Cryptonaziest dapat menghukum orang-orang yang bersalah sesuai dengan kejahatan yang mereka perbuat dan melindungi mereka yang tidak bersalah. Paradigma yang dipercaya oleh komandan Kaito bukanlah sesuatu yang benar. Aku ingin ketua memperbaiki itu._

_Tertanda,_

_Len Kagamine_

"Apa menurutmu aku gagal sebagai seorang pemimpin, Gakupo? Aku membiarkan orang-orang yang bekerja untukku mati dan membiarkan beberapa dari mereka menegakkan keadilan yang salah." Tanya Ryuto yang tertunduk meyesal.

"Len mati karena kehendak dan masalahnya sendiri. Len pasti tahu tidak semua orang diorganisasi kita tidak baik. Dia juga tahu bahwa ketua adalah seorang pemimpin yang baik. Dia hanya meminta kita untuk memperbaiki sistem yang salah dalam organisasi kita. Kita harus lebih banyak belajar supaya kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi." Gakupo menyemangati Ryuto. Dia menepuk bahu kecil ketuanya memberi isyarat bahwa semuanya akan baik baik saja. Ryuto kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang dengan penuh kepastian.

"Kita kembali ke markas, Gakupo. Waktunya era baru bagi organisasi kita. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan perjuangan mereka yang gugur atas nama keadilan." Ryuto membalikkan badan dan kembali ke mobil mereka. Gakupo dan pasukan lainnya memberi hormat kemudian mengikuti ketua mereka dari belakang.

THE END

...

TAMAT! Akhirnya salah satu ceritaku ada yg tamat lagi! (mengingat beberapa masih gantung). Bagaimana dengan endingnya? Apakah sesuai dengan harapan kalian? Apakah terlalu sadis atau kurang sadis? Silahkan beri kesan dan pesan kalian tentang ff-ku yg satu ini. Terima kasih buat para reader yang telah mengikuti ff-ku yang satu ini sampai akhir, khususnya bagi yang meninggalkan jejak dengan mereview di setiap chapternya. Nantikan karyaku yang lainnya ya!

MATA NEE~


End file.
